


Unintentional

by burning_nova



Series: Kinkmeme Fills [12]
Category: Captain America, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burning_nova/pseuds/burning_nova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in response to this prompt on avengerkink: Loki visited Earth during Steve's heydays. They slept together and Loki wound up having his child, but after Steve's 'death'. Things get awkward when, in the present day, Thor discovers it was Steve who 'defiled' his brother and 'left' him to raise the baby alone (because I think it's canon that Loki and Thor are still considered pretty young in Asgard).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unintentional

“I beseech you, brother,” the oddly dressed man said to Thor as he followed him into the kitchen. “only a fortnight and I will return promptly.”

Thor shook his head. “I do not believe it would be a good idea, brother. What if I am called to battle? Who will care for Baldur in my absence?”

“Surely a human or two would suffice? I know you would not leave him alone with anyone unworthy.”

“Nay, brother. I do not see this as a good idea.” Thor’s brother looked at him forlornly.

“I will beg. I will beg in front of these mortals.” Thor paused. Tony could see his eyebrows rise. He turned to his brother.

“Are you truly that desperate for respite? Surely he cannot be so unmanageable that not even Mother will look after him.”

“He has set fire to Mother’s drapes and I have sworn Heimdall to secrecy about the fate of her hand-fasting gift from Father.” Thor laughed then gasped.

“What has happened to it?” He looked truly horrified.

“I will not say, but Mother can never know lest she banish Baldur for at least a century.” Thor nodded and Tony wondered what the hell Thor’s nephew did that was so bad to warrant expulsion. “Mother has stated you were a hellion as a child, but even she cannot manage him. Please, brother, I have not asked anything of you for well over a century.” Bruce’s eyes widened. He wondered how old the two were exactly.

“I will but allow me to concur with my teammates.” Thor said as he turned to the nearly wholly assembled group of Avengers at the breakfast table (also known simply as the table). “Friends, allow me to introduce my brother, Prince Loki of Asgard, known also as the Liesmith and Silvertongue.”

Coulson looked at them with the same passive and pleasant expression he always wore, Tony wanted to watch more of what seemed to be the equivalent of the drama for the Asgard royal family, Clint merely kept eating and Natasha glared. Bruce waved weakly at them glancing from a tablet to do so.

“As you may have heard my brother wishes for me to ‘baby-sit’” the world came out oddly, “my nephew. Will this be acceptable?”

“I have no problem with it.” Coulson said amicably, no doubt planning to consult with Fury as how this could be used in their favor diplomatically with the Asgardian royal house. Caring for an heir, underage even, would look good as long as the world didn’t end.

“Yeah, neither do I.” Said Tony, then paused. “As long as he doesn’t repeat whatever happened to your mom’s drapes or wedding gift here, I’m good. In other words, keep him out of my lab.”

“Don’t expect me to do anything with him.” Natasha said solemnly.

“I don’t care.” said Clint and he continued eating.

“It’s fine, just ah, let me know if he’s bound to make me angry. Like with Tony, keep him out of my lab and we should be fine.” said Bruce sheepishly.

“Splendid.” Loki said. He looked pleased and as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. His stomach suddenly rumbled. “What is that you drink there?” He asked.

“It is called coffee, brother. I take it you have not eaten yet?” he asked laughing. He started to prepare a cup as Loki shook his head. “I would offer you fair here, but I think not even Captain America can keep up with your appetite.”

“No I do not think a mortal’s meal will suffice. I take it that these paltry little dishes consist of an entire meal? No, not at all. I would require at least…thirteen I say. Which reminds me, Thor remember that while Baldur may eat more than usual he does not nearly as much as I.”

“I know how much to feed my nephew.” Thor grumbled and handed him the cup of coffee. Loki drank it straight down, apparently undisturbed by the fact that it was nearly scalding. He gave a contented sigh and then smashed the cup on the floor. “Another, brother.” He asked simply.

“Loki-” Thor started then Loki seemed to catch himself.

“Yes, you’re right. I should bring him here at once. I will return in an earth hour, no more than two.” Loki said and then he was gone. 

“- you should not smash mortal plates.” Thor finished. He sighed. “I apologize on my brother’s behalf, friends; he is unaware of some Midgardian customs.”

“So back home you just smash cups to get another one?” Tony asked incredulously.

“Yes and no. Mostly at feasts, peasants and the common citizenry do not normally engage in such behavior.” Tony couldn’t imagine the cost of replacing so many dishes, especially after so many centuries, unless they reformed magically somewhere? “It will do well to see my nephew again, I have missed him terribly since arriving here.”

“How old is he?” Bruce asked.

“Sixty-three of your years.” Thor said.

“He’s sixty-three and he needs a baby sitter?” Clint asked his tone skeptical.

“He is but a child!” Thor said sternly with the tone that implied that Clint had suggested he put babies to work in coalmines. “I would say he is equivalent to a six-year-old human.”

“Whose is the mother?” Coulson asked.

“My brother.”

“What?” Clint looked confused and unsure if his leg were being pulled. 

“Yes, my brother gave birth to my nephew. It surprised us as well, but soon after we became accustomed to the fact that my brother could both sire and bare children.” He darkened. “If we had known that we would have been more cautious allowing him to venture to other realms. He came back from your world with child but when we searched for the father no trace of him could be found.” Thor sat down moodily at the table. Clint just started at him in surprise and curiosity.

“Wait. Your nephew is half-human?”Clint asked. 

“Yes, but it matters not. My father and mother have loved him no less for such a fact.” He smiled broadly and proudly. “He is an energetic child with my brother’s wits and what will no doubt be the strength of the finest warriors of either of our realms.” He wilted slightly. “Though he is more prone to intellectual pursuits such as magicks and arts.”

“Right, so strong, magically inclined royal monster coming to visit us.” Tony said evenly. “JARVIS, upgrade security around the labs and scan the kid anyway you can. Learn what he’s like and keep track of him at all times, got it?”

“Yes, sir. It will be done once Prince Baldur arrives from Asgard.” JARVIS intoned.

“Good, can’t wait to meet him.” He said, wondering if he should have said no.

Thor just shrugged and started eating. Clint gave Coulson a side glance and Coulson shrugged in reply. Clint returned to his meal. Natasha and Bruce left the room. 

00000

Tony was in his office when Loki returned. He had JARVIS pull up the video feed from the living room when it happened. Baldur, for being hailed as a little monster, appeared to be a normal and shy little boy. For now, at least. He was after all the son of the god of lies and mischief or was Loki just a trickster? He needed a better guide to Norse mythology than the Internet and he’d be damned to ask Thor. 

Also wasn’t Baldur supposed to be the best thing ever in Norse mythology? He’d look it up later.

Little Prince Baldur looked nothing like neither Loki nor Thor. The boy was small, strawberry-blond, and despite the talk of him being a hellion did not let go of Loki when Thor approached. Behind them one small entourage of what could only be nannies, who actually looked relieved that the small prince would finally be out of their hands, set down a few cases of toys and clothing. The moment the item was on the ground they vanished in beam of light and lighting.

Tony hoped his television wasn’t broken. Again. Thor tended to reek havoc on his electronics if he was in an excited enough mood from the electrical field that followed him around wherever he went. He actually started down grading in an effort to offset the damage done to sensitive circuits. 

A brief game of tug and war later, Baldur was in Thor’s arms. The boy pouted then burst into tears. The couch behind them burst into flames at that exact moment. Clint and Coulson worked to put out the flame, but it resisted water, blankets and the fire extinguisher. Loki and Thor seemed oblivious.

“You have his schedule in the bag.” Loki said slightly forlorn but Tony recognized the signs of a parent needing and very much wanting a break from their child. “I also read something about mortals and the sun. They have a potion called “sunscreen lotion” that protects them from the sun. Slather him in it if you must, Thor. I don’t want my son harmed from something so simple because of his mortal heritage.” 

Thor nodded solemnly. “Baldur, I will be back before you know it. Be good for Uncle Thor.”

“Yes, father.” Baldur said quietly. “And no magic,” The flames went out. He turned to Coulson and Clint. “Worry not, mortals, my son knows only small illusions and alterations. You won’t be in any danger.” He patted his son’s head.“Farewell.” then he vanished.

“Would’ve been nice to know before we ruined the sofa.” Clint grumbled. Coulson nodded grudgingly and Tony saw the little bastard smirk. Yeah, that hadn’t been an accident. Not at all. Thor look embarrassed and held his nephew closer as though he were afraid they would attack him at the moment or make him clean it up.

“I am sorry but I was unaware how far he had progressed in his learning.” He stated. “Father will pay for these costs.”

The hell he would. Tony thought. Loki would pay for it not daddy dearest. Baldur gave the sweetest look and Clint and Coulson accepted the apology, especially when Baldur, manipulator extraordinaire it seemed said: “I am sorry, verily.” Seriously, ‘verily’? “I know not the strength of my magic. Please forgive my transgr-gre-grievences.”

What the hell were they teaching in Asgard? Manipulation 101 ? Because he sounded sweet and honestly remorseful both teammates had to accept it or look like asses picking on a little kid, even if he was older than all of them.

“Just don’t do it, again.” Coulson said reluctantly. Clint nodded and stood behind Coulson. He eyed the kid with something akin to respect but the expression passed his face quickly. 

“JARVIS, look up “Baldur” on Wikipedia and give me the summary, for God-Odin’s sakes make it quick.”

“Of course, sir.”

“Baldur, son of Odin and Frigga-“

“Stop. Clearly that’s wrong. See if you can find anything else with him as the son of Loki or just find his general characteristics. Then get back to me.”

“Searching.”

Tony went upstairs. Thor and Baldur had disappeared to Thor’s room, dragging behind them only a third of little prince’s items. “Hey, how’re things?” He asked feigning intrigue.

“Thor’s nephew has come and conquered.” Coulson said with a grimace as he shook one of the blankets.

“Yeah, not the best impression.”So Loki just vamoosed?” He said making a vague jester in the air.

“Yeah, I can see why he needed a break from his kid and this apparently is nothing.” Clint sniped and gave up on the coach. “Write off.” He suggested.

“No, I am asking for a replacement from rich alien god royalty when the parent at fault gets back.”

“In the end I think Odin ends up paying.” Said Coulson. “Thor and Loki seem to be in that after-graduation what do I do with my life stage. What do princes do when there’s still a king? Nothing or just keep busy until the old man abdicates or dies.” Clint looked thoughtful.

“You know Thor’s fascination with “16 and pregnant”? I think it has do to with some real life experience only more crazy.”

“So what, his brother’s the Asgard equivalent of a single teenage mom?” Tony asked.

“No, I think it’s closer to those “I didn’t know I was pregnant” shows followed by the “16 and pregnant” only with royalty. If Asgardians didn’t have some form of birth control they’d have overrun the galaxy by now.” Coulson argued.

“True.” Tony answer amused that Thor’s life was being reduced to those two ridiculous shows.  
They stopped when they heard approaching foot steps. Thor returned alone and smiled at them. 

“Baldur waits in my chambers.” he then took the remainder of the luggage and stormed back to his rooms.

“So, when is Steve getting back?” Tony asked, moving away from the whole there are gods living in my home subject.

“Saturday.” Coulson replied. Three days then.

“What do you think he’ll make of Baldur?”

“Just smile like he does when he encounters weird that he thinks is just part of the future. I heard him complain about a lack of jet packs last week. He’ll treat him the way he treats other kids, just won’t have to worry too much about his strength around him.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Tony heard a great crash upstairs and grimaced. Then a resounding boom from Thor. 

“Baldur! Get down from there!”

He wasn't going to ask. Nope. Just bill for it.

00000

“I hate you! Mortal wretch put me down!” Baldur yelled as Tony dragged him away from his office, thankfully the brat had not found his lab. “When my father hears about this-”

“I’ll sick your Uncle Thor on him.” Tony finished for him. Feeling haggard, he set the child in the living room where Thor rushed to him. “He can make doubles of himself.” He said pointing to the fading clone in the living room. Thor looked proud for a moment. 

“A trick he learned from my brother.” He nodded. “it is not a simple task.” Then looked embarrassed.  
“Though I am sorry I had to learn of this feat through treachery.” He glared at his nephew. “You promised your father you would behave, Baldur. This behavior is unfitting for a child, much less an heir to the throne.”

“But he won’t let me see!” Baldur whined. “He covets the knowledge of his mortal sorcery like dragons do with gold.” He stamped his foot. “I am a prince. I demand to know this mortal art.”

“And I am your elder and if you wish to learn sorcery, mortal or otherwise, in the next millennia you will behave.” Thor replied.

“All Father will not let you deprive me for so long.” Baldur countered.

“I will win in this argument and your father is yet my younger; I hold more sway with Father in this regard.” Thor said gently as Baldur pouted. “Now apologize.”

“But he’s a mortal.” Baldur wheedled.

“As was your sire.” Baldur went quiet on that and looked at Tony with anger in his eyes.

“I am sorry, mortal.” Thor prodded his shoulder. “Stark, Mr. Stark.” He launched himself on the sofa (new) with a tearful sniff.

“Does anyone discipline him back home?” Tony asked irritably.

“Yes; my parents, brother, and all the household has tried. He was a sweet child but he has acted this way since he learned of his sire.” Thor replied. “He yearns for his other father whom we cannot provide nor another parent, and my brother refuses to wed for such a cause.”

“Yeah, that would be a crappy marriage.” Tony responded. “He’d still be dead or very old by now.” He pointed out. “You said he was sixty-three? When was he uh conceived?”

“Approximately seventy years from now during that awful war.” Thor said grimly. “My brother is unsure of the exact length he carried Baldur but over six years.” He looked puzzled. “We still are puzzled as to why it took so long to bare him but he emerged healthy and strong.”

“Your brother was pregnant for seven years?” Tony asked surprised.

“Yes. As I said, we were unsure why the pregnancy was so long.” He shook his head. “The child being part-mortal would normally shorten the pregnancy not lengthen it, but I cannot say if my brother’s heritage also played a part in that as well.”

“Why?” Tony asked not understanding.

“Loki is not my brother by blood.”

“So he’s adopted.” Tony said.

“Yes, though he is no less royalty. He would be the son of a king regardless.”

“So he wants his biologic-uh sire?” Tony asked.

“To know of him, at least, but we cannot provide even that. My brother knows he was a soldier and honorable but what fate he suffered I cannot even imagine. He was mourning the loss of a friend. That war was horrible even to our eyes.” Thor said. “He may have perished in battle or may have been lost in some other form. We know he was not alive when we ventured to look for him.”

“Do you know his name?” Tony asked. “We can search. We do keep records. Even that far back.”

“Nay, my brother knew he was given a false name when they met and did not pressure for the truth due to his mourning.”

“Great, so all you know was he was a soldier and in mourning.” He sighed. “That’s not really helpful.”

“No, it is not.” Thor said and picked up his nephew who was dozing. “Do not be fooled or moved completely for my nephew for he is still my brother’s son. His very blood entices him to mischief even if he does, at times, mean well.”

“Alright, got it. Still a tricky little royal pain.” He said then looked at him. “Just keep him out of my lab.” Baldur’s eyes opened tiredly and he looked at Tony. Well shit. He hadn’t known about that. “I mean it.” He said sternly. Baldur’s eyes closed and he fell asleep on his uncle’s shoulder.

At least Steve was coming back today. He thought in satisfaction. He couldn’t wait to see what his reaction to Baldur would be. Alien gods were one thing but alien male gods who had given birth to a half-human child? If the made the face he normally made Tony would win five dollars from Bruce.

This is the way Steven met Baldur: he entered Stark Tower’s living quarters after his plane had landed earlier that evening than originally anticipated. No one was in the living room when he had come except for Baldur who was being entertained by the television. Thor was in the kitchen getting his nephew a snack.

Steve entered and saw the television was on. Suddenly Baldur appeared in front of him, wielding a pillow as a shield. He looked at him suspiciously. “Who are you? Have you come to attack this place, villain?” He said snarling and pulling himself into a fighting stance. “My uncle will strike you down if you move one step further!”

“Um, hi?” Steve responded then gave him a look over. “I take it you’re related to Thor?” He asked amused after taking in that a child was facing him.

“You know my uncle?”

“Yes, work with him. I’m Steve Rogers.” He said and Baldur looked at him blankly. “Captain America.” Baldur’s face lit up with glee.

“Oh, you are an Avenger!” he said and threw down the pillow. He ran to him. “Is it true you died then returned to fight for your people?” He asked excitedly.

“Yes.” He said and walked over to the kitchen with the child next to him.

“Will you tell me tales of your heroic days at war?” He said eagerly.

Steve faltered and shook his head. “I do not think that’s a good idea.” He said simply. “It…it wasn’t great.” He swallowed thickly. “You can learn about it when you’re older.” He said evasively.

“But why?” he complained.

“Baldur!” Thor hissed when he saw his nephew pestering his teammate. “Steven!” he said brightly.  
“Please excuse my nephew he slept earlier and will not sleep for a while yet.”

“No, it’s fine.” He said. “He doesn’t know anything about the war.” Thor’s expression changed and nodded.

“But uncle, he fought in the war! He may know my sire.” He argued.

“That is not reason enough to hear the tales.” Thor said simply. “They cause his heart to grieve and weight heavily upon him. Do you wish him such heartache simply to be entertained?” Baldur shook his head. “Then cease. If Steven wishes to speak about those times he will tell us in his own time.” Baldur sighed softly then turned to Steve.

“I am sorry, Captain, if I have caused you unease.” He bowed his head. “In my earnestness I have forgotten myself.”

“That’s okay, sport.” He said smiling at the sincerity of his voice. He nodded. “What are you up to, Thor?”

“My nephew is hungry. We will be eating, then afterwards retire.” Baldur nodded. “Come the sandwiches are done.” They walked ahead and found themselves face to face three extremely large sandwiches. Steve’s stomach took that moment to grumble. Thor laughed. “Please, Steven, have one. I can make more if needed and my nephew is sure to devour yours if given the chance.”

Baldur rushed to the table and climbed onto his seat, grinning. “Thank you, uncle.” He said simply. Steven sat down as well and eyed the sandwich with the appreciation of somehow who had to forage in the airport for a meal.

“Thanks, Thor.” He said as well and took one bite. “Great.” He said. “So you have a nephew?”

“Aye, he will be staying here for small while, yet. I will tell you more tomorrow if you do not mind.”

“No, that’s fine.” Steven said and sat in contented silence. He looked over at the child demi-god and couldn’t quite place why he looked familiar.

When Bruce and Tony reviewed the footage in the morning, Tony handed the money to Bruce and walked back to his lab grumbling.

00000

Baldur likes Steve. At first Steve thinks it is due to the fact that Steve lived during the same era as his father – his sire- and while that may have drawn his attention to him, Baldur seems to honestly like Steve. He has started to follow him around when he can but mostly he tries to explore Stark Tower with Thor hovering in the background.

Tony has JARVIS set monitor him at all times. Steve isn’t sure if Tony dislikes or likes Baldur because the kid is smart but curious, a bit too curious for his own good. Steve tries to imagine the kind of trouble he and Bucky would have gotten into if they had spent over a century as children and cannot imagine it. He cannot imagine his childhood lasting so long but to Thor and Baldur such a length of time is natural, in some ways too short because of Baldur’s human heritage. He will grow quicker and be cut those few precious decades of innocence.

He is determined to find Tony’s lab and “find the root of human sorcery.” Steve, because he can use it as an excuse to learn himself, corners Tony and Bruce after breakfast- dear God could that boy eat as well.

“You should have him learn some science or teach him some at least. He’ll probably leave you alone after this.”

“He wants to know about robots. You just don’t start with robots.” Tony replied.

“I like Baldur but I don’t think I could try teaching him without the Other Guy coming out.” Bruce admitted.

“He’s not that bad.” Steve defended.

“He’s sixty-three, spoiled, and will probably learn all of this at some point while he’s still a kid.” Tony said. “I have better things to do than teach an immortal child something he’ll learn eventually.”

“He just needs direction.”

“Then you spend time with him, Steve.” Tony replied. “I’ll show him the suit when I think he won’t whammy it or sneak off do catastrophic damage to my property.” He looked around then spoke to him. “He destroyed his grandmother’s millennia old wedding gift. I don’t know what it was but apparently it was enough to get Loki to swear someone to silence. That’s why he’s here.”

“It was probably a vase of something.” Steve said.

“I doubt it.” Bruce said skeptically. “I mean can you imagine Thor’s father going ‘Will you spend all of eternity with me? Here’s a vase.’ We’re probably talking about Thor’s hammer kind of territory.”

“Okay, put like that it sounds pretty bad. I’ll show you he can spend sometime in the lab without destroying anything. He’s a kid, an alien kid but still a kid.” He paused. “This is his first time on Earth I’d like to give him a good impression. What better way than to wow him?”

“I don’t think we have to worry about him invading or anything in the future. Thor likes this planet, and his dad slept with an earthling. At most Baldur will think this place as a second home being half-human and all.”

“I’d still think it’d be nice to make it special.”

“I think he’s pretty lucky as it is.” Tony argued. “A few hundred years ago he’d have gotten mud, sheep, and ignorant villagers. We have technology, cars, and video games.”

“He’s right.” Bruce said. “This is a pretty good time to experience Earth.” He gave moment’s pause.  
“Take him and Thor out. Show them New York then and now. That ought to be special in its own way.” He smiled. “How many people can say Captain America gave them the grand tour?”

“Thor can do it.”

“Thor won’t get cultural relativism nor can he explain it.”

“Fine. I’ll take them somewhere. Just give me a day or two to plan it. Uh, Tony, can I get some help from you in how to get around a bit? I don’t want them on public transportation just yet.”

“Thor doesn’t use the subway?”

“No, he just walks everywhere.” Bruce said. “Helps that he’s an alien, he doesn’t get tired. He actually enjoys it from what I can tell. He can look around and get to know the place.”

“Natasha wants to teach him to drive.” Steve elaborated when he saw Tony’s disbelieving face.

“Now that’s a terrifying thought.” Tony said and shook his head. “I’m not changing my mind Steve. Show me he’ll behave then we’ll see.” Then he paused. “Also when he’ll apologize honestly about calling me a mortal wretch. Mortal is fine since hey I am but wretch? I think I’m honestly insulted.” Steve laughed.

“I’ll see what I can do.”

When Baldur discovered that Steve wanted to spend time with him he literally beamed—apparently there was something to the whole ‘god of light’ aspect of him known in mythology. Thor used it as an excuse to spend a bit of time sparring without worrying about his nephew and just run errands. Steve didn’t mind and listened as he spoke.

He learnt that he liked drawing, like him, and started planning a trip to the Met and MoMA. That would be in a few days though. First he had to see if Baldur could behave. He could, like any child he can be appeased by something as simple as art if it is in his passions. Thor had not had the time to buy him sketchpads and colors, and he came without any supplies, either by accident or by mere oversight. 

Steve lent him his own and drew with him. Baldur drew in careful strokes and concise movements. Steve knew that if Baldur started to act up he could probably get him to calm down if they settled down to sketch some of the artwork in the museums.

He drew a portrait of a bearded one-eyed man in splendid armor, a woman with long golden hair and kind smile, and a man in armor as flamboyant as Thor in full battle garb. He hadn’t started in on the face when dinner had interrupted them. These people were his family and Baldur spoke excitedly about them.

“All Father says I will be king one day if Uncle Thor bears no children.” Baldur said when talking about the first portrait. “I do not wish to be king.” He said solemnly. “I want to explore and become a sorcerer like Father.”

“Is All Father what you call your grandpa?”

“Yes, he is the All Father and she,” he pointed to his grandmother’s drawing. “is the All Mother, Queen of Heaven.” he wrinkled his nose. “All Mother has me wash my hands far too much and my face. You would think I did not know how to bathe the way she insists upon me cleaning.” Steve did not want to say anything about that. Different religions and all. Instead he laughed at because the image it produced really did amuse him.

“What about your dad?”

“Father is the second son.” He looked around and whispered. “I am not truly Asgardian.” He said unhappily. “I do not mind my mortal heritage but if my sire were only of Asgard I believe I would feel more right to the throne than I do now.”

“Why because your dad’s adopted?” Steve asked. “There’s nothing wrong with that.”

“I know that. All Father, All Mother, and Uncle Thor would love me no less if I were of their blood. But,” He squirmed. “Father is a true son of King Laufey of Jotunheim.” He sighed with an unsteady breath. “He is, I am Frost Giant.”

“What’s wrong with that?”

“Frost Giants are the monsters Asgardian tell their children about.” Baldur said quietly.

“Hey, now.” Steve said. “If you were really monsters Odin wouldn’t have raised your father nor loved you like does.” He hugged the boy. “Everyone has prejudices, that doesn’t make them right. A war will make someone look like the bad guy, and that memory stays with us.” He let him go and looked at him. 

“That doesn’t mean they’re right. Humans fight for the stupidest reasons. The color of skin, religion, and sometimes just petty reasons that costs so many lives you would be horrified.”

Steven reached for his own sketches. He had drawn Bucky, Peggy, and a few friends he did not have pictures of and told him about them. Baldur had watched him draw them with interest. Steve knew he had been trying to learn something from his technique.

“He was my best friend.” He said pointing to Bucky. “I lost him in the war. When I was younger I wanted to fight so badly with everyone out there because I wanted to serve my people. In my mind it was an ‘us vs them’ situation and I knew were weren’t the bad guys so I wanted to help our side. I went and I found out it wasn’t that simple. I mean I was aware of it but really it’s like knowing that birds can fly then flying yourself. There’s no real comparison to first hand experience.”

“He’s right, Baldur.” Thor said as he walked into the room looking concerned. “I have my prejudices against Frost Giants but love you and my brother no less. I trust you both and would give my life for both of you if it kept you safe. Father tried to teach me this but I was foolish as a youth.” he sat with them and took him into his arms. “It is our culture that affects our perceptions but our hearts that truly denotes our character. Were you raised on Jotunheim would you not fear and hate us Asgardians?”  
Thor sighed. “You have spoken of these worries sooner. We would have set your mind at easy.”

“But people keep-“

“They tell the tales that were told to them as children to their own children. It is something we are trying to change. When it became known Loki was a Jotun it did not settle well with the people but it caused them to think. Loki and you are not like those monsters in fairy tales. If you truly were hated then you would know it, Baldur.”

“Change takes time.” Steve added, feeling out of his depth. 

“Yes, even for us.” Thor agreed. “Now, do not worry about this. When you are older we will speak about the Great War more for you are too young to truly understand. The All Father will tell you more as well.”

“I’m old enough now.” Baldur pouted.

“To humans yes, but to us you are but a babe.” Thor said as he lifted his nephew up as he stood. “Now let us rejoice again. You make my heart heavy with your concerns, Baldur, I would have you smile and at ease.” He smiled at him. “Let me show through love that you are no monster.”

“I do not feel like a monster, uncle, but I merely do not feel I have right to the throne. I am prince still.” He said with dignity, trying to put on a brave face.

“All Father decides who has right to the throne and he has declared you heir and prince. That is all the right you need. I would assure you that I second that decision.”

Baldur just nodded and placed his head on his shoulder. “May I sleep, uncle? I grow tired. I wish to listen to you captain but I am tired. I would like to hear this when I am more awake.”

“That’s fine.” Steve said. “We’ll finish drawing when you wake up.”

“Thank you, Steven.” Thor said and walked to his rooms.

Steve watched them go and looked at his drawings of Bucky and Peggy.

They would go to the Met and MoMA soon..

00000

“I am Baldur of Asgard!” Baldur boomed to the girl who had caught his attention in the playground at Central Park. The dark haired girl looked at him with dark eyes seriously, her tongue darted out of her  
mouth as she licked her too dry lips in consideration, and then she spoke.

“I’m Cindy.” A pause. “From Brooklyn, but my dad lives here.” She smiled at him. “Wanna play?”

“Yes!” Baldur answered jumping in excitement. Cindy took his hand ran off with him. Steve shook his head in amusement, glad he had suggested taking Thor and Baldur out to Central Park after the young prince had found his way into Tony’s lab and had commandeered Dum-E’s loyalty. 

Thor sat next to him, dressed still in his Asgardian best, earning a few glances from strangers but no more one cursory glance once it was clear he had brought Baldur to play. In ordinary human clothing Baldur looked like any other human child. He wouldn’t have caught Steve’s attention at all if he  
hadn’t known that he was half-human half-alien god. Thor just watched, content and seemingly at ease that his nephew wasn’t going to destroy something for once, even by accident.

“So does Baldur spend a lot of time with kids his age in Asgard?” he asked as Baldur help lift Cindy to a higher place on the slide despite their constant downward descent. A child up on top yelled at them to move.

“Not as often as he would like. My brother vets any children who will play with him but at times our duties at court do not permit such requests.” He sighed. “I had plenty of playmates and when I lacked any for whatever reason I had my brother to turn to. Baldur has no such luck.” Then he smiled softly. 

“But he does try.”

“He sounds like a good dad, your brother.” Steve said wishing he had a chance with his.

“Aye, he is. I am proud to call him brother and even prouder to call him father of my nephew.” he said. 

“Loki is…he can be...” He looked frustrated. “It is difficult to describe my brother. I remember him when we were younger and know that what I remember is not what my brother experienced. He would say he was slighted and felt under appreciated.” He looked ashamed. “I was not the best of brothers though I had tried my youth and recklessness blinded me to my brother’s plight.”

“What do you mean?”

“My brother is not weak but his strengths do not reflect the strengths of our father’s house and lineage. We were warriors and though there is skill in magics, it is often over looked.” He sighed. “I was  
praised for battles and my strength,” He paused. “Though he will tell you with great pride that it was never my wit that you will hear talked about.” Steve laughed.

“My brother’s accomplishments in comparison seemed lesser as they did not receive such praise. It did not help that I was first-born. I am heir, then my brother, and now Baldur. Should I fall before my father’s time or without siring my own godling, my brother will rise in my place.” He smiled bitterly. “I was often paraded to win favor with our people with Loki trailing ever behind me.”

“That caused issues?” Steven guessed.

“Yes. Lots of them.” Thor said. “I am not unpracticed in politics but my brother would make me my skill in oration and diplomacy childish in comparison to his own.” He smiled proudly. “He is a master of rhetoric and can best any scholar and debater you bring before him. He was forever studying as a child and still does when he can. There is no end to his search for knowledge.”

“No one knew about this though?”

“No, my Father tried to make Loki’s strengths known but it did not appear to work. He was known as a trickster only and as a weakling, though I do not know who spread that rumor.” He looked angry. “My brother knows how to fight and can use weapons as best as the next warrior in Asgard, aided more-so by his magics.”

“Brains and brawn.” Thor nodded.

“What made it change?” Steve asked as he watched Baldur begin to chase the other children in game of tag.

“Baldur, or rather what came before.”

“My brother lost a bet to a dwarf; my father intervened and he felt shamed. He ran to earth for escape. Though he knew little of the war and time he felt it was best to just leave.” He looked thoughtful. “He was not in any danger, for he had thrice-sworn to Heimdall, our gate keeper, to stay in his Sight at all times.” he flushed slightly. “I am assured he did not break his oath when he engaged in act that led to Baldur’s conception but rather masked his activities rather than presence.”

“So Heimdall can see everything, us now?”

“Yes, he sees all though his attention is drawn to that of most importance. You will not find him hearing our conversation unless it caught his attention.”

“So why couldn’t Heimdall see Baldur’s father? Or is that how you knew he was dead?”

“As I stated Heimdall sees all but is only truly drawn to that which truly important. My brother’s masking hid Baldur’s sire from him and his sire did not speak afterward of such act. We searched for him with blood magic but found no beating heart with the blood that ran through my nephew’s veins apart from my brother’s.”

“So then you knew.”

“Yes. Once we learned he was a soldier we knew he had fallen in some form due to the war.”

“What happened afterward? Baldur’s birth just take too much of your brother’s time to care that you were heir?”

“Yes and no.”

“He did become enamored and entrenched in Baldur, but Father and Mother’s demeanor toward him changed entirely. He had provided them another heir and the first grandchild.” He looked annoyed.

“Your parents basically dropped everything and spent every second with him and Baldur didn’t they?”

“Yes, before and after the birth I was handed large amounts Father’s duties, and those which my brother primarily took responsibility for.” Thor shook his head in the memory. “It is not an experience I would like to repeat.” He pouted. “I hardly had the opportunity to spend time with him,” he pointed to Baldur who was now apparently pretending to be Iron Man if the glow from his hands was any indication as “Hawkeye” shot at some imaginary villain with him. “as a babe.”

Steve laughed. “Poor, you. I’m sure you’ll have a chance when you have kids or when Loki has more.”

“Perhaps but it is not the same. They will not be Baldur.” He looked thought full. “I am certain I can convince Stark to create a time-machine similar to the one the Doctor employs in his show.”

“No.” Steve said because it couldn’t end well, much less if things like Doctor Who turned out real. He didn’t want timey-whimey, thank you.

“I know it would be foolish to do so but I would have liked to see him more as a baby.”

“Well you have now, that’s more than a lot of people can say.”

“You are right, Steven. I am being foolish in wanting for things I truly did not lack and should appreciate the present with him.”

“Yeah, you don’t want to look back and realize you missed his childhood while wishing you were there when he was younger.” Thor nodded in agreement and smiled as Baldur waved at him and then dragged two children with him to a play structure. The girl, Cindy, waved shyly at them. The boy with them hid behind her.

“Tell me, Steven, what do you envision your future as?”

“Wife, kids, the whole shebang.” he said with a smile then it fell. “I don’t know if I’ll ever get it. First I wasn’t really husband material, now I’m Captain America. It’s dangerous. I don’t want my wife to marry expecting to be a widow.” He looked at you. “What about you? From what I’ve heard you and Doctor Foster have something going.”

Thor sighed. “I like Lady Jane, may even love but the love between a god and a mortal is always a tragic one.”

“She’ll die.”

“Yes. Were I to marry her, she would age before my eyes and I never age a day in her eyes.” He looked forlorn. “Then there is Lady Sif,”

“You’re supposed to be married to her.”

“I know not if I will marry her.” Thor replied, he often ignored the mythology humans had recorded of them and just set out to make things clear. “I care for Lady Sif and she for me but love? I don’t know.” Thor said seriously. “There would be many advantages to marrying Sif; she is of Asgard, a warrior, and she knows me as not only friend but lover.” Thor sighed. “I don’t know.” he repeated frustrated.

“You have time to decide right?”

“Yes, I will see and if I never marry there is no shame in it.”

“No, plenty of people live a fulfilling life without marrying or starting a family.” Steve said. Thor smiled at him and clapped him over the soldier.

“You are a good man, Steve Rogers.” He said. “I hope you find your happiness.”

“Me too, er fo you.” Steve said feeling a bit light hearted. He heard a screech and saw Baldur fall face first into playground equipment. He got up and rubbed his face. He looked up and smiled at him. For a moment Steve had the image of himself and Bucky in the bathroom cleaning up before his mom got home, hoping they would be clean enough to hide the fact they’d gone somewhere they shouldn’t have. He his smile in the mirror then his eyes slid to Bucky and it widened. Then the image was gone replaced by Bucky falling  
.  
He turned away and watched a pigeon walk by, one foot gone but the other marching forward.

“I would like for you to meet my brother.” Thor said suddenly and Steve looked at him. “You have been so kind to Baldur, I would like him to know. I also believe you would get on well.”

“That’d be no problem.” Steve replied.

“Good, he’ll be picking up Baldur in three days time. They will depart after dinner. Tony will take us out for shwarma. I do not know what it is but he says he wishes to try it.”

“I’ll join you.” he replied and turned back to watch Baldur play.

On the thirteenth day of Baldur’s stay there was an attack on Midtown Manhattan by some  
rather questionable beings that may or may not have been humans. The word ‘mutant’ passed through several lips but never made it down on official paperwork¬––although the true answer turned out to be less complicated and more along the lines of ‘quarterish-human/alien hybrid’ from more days of yore bull. The attack required the Avengers and Thor could not turn down the fight.

After a bit of scrambling—in which several utterances of ‘Shit!’, ‘Not my shield!’ and ‘Call Pepper!” were yelled by nameless individuals---- Baldur had a pair of reliable human baby sitters while his preternatural uncle went to save the world (or at least New York City’s obscenely expensive real estate). These two brave souls could be found in the form of the formidable Pepper Potts whose introduction and stern face cowed Baldur into hiding behind his second caretaker, Phil Coulson- who only wished to finish his coffee and donut.

Pepper, running a mutli-billion corporation on Tony’s behalf while he played superhero, and Phil, who oversaw several multi-million dollar operations that the government, much less SHIELD, would never admit existed, could not just leave everything at the drop of a hat. As result they ended up in Pepper’s office to work and look over the small god. 

Baldur tried to read the last Harry Potter book but couldn’t concentrate. He wanted to watch his Uncle Thor and the Avengers battling the creatures on the television but Pepper had changed the channel. Phil was busy on the phone and his laptop, reading and overseeing secret messages. Pepper was arguing  
with a person about some form of contract. Baldur found it very boring.

He understood why Tony Stark had chosen to be hero, and why his Uncle Thor had returned to Midgard to protect it. Courtly duties were hardly any better. He remembered sitting on All Father’s lap when he was barely toddling while the throne room was empty and hearing him explain what a king’s duties entailed. It was preferable to war, he had said, no matter how dull.

When he was older All Father would often leave a duplicate of himself on the throne and sneak away with him on a hunt or excursion into the city in disguise. He bit his lip. He wished Father would arrive already. He missed Asgard. He wanted his Uncle Thor to come with them but knew the mortals needed help. He smiled slightly.

He liked Steven, and Tony, and Bruce, and even if he was frightened of Lady Pepper and Lady Natasha he liked them. He liked playing with Agents Barton and Coulson (though he could not understand why his uncle kept referring to him as the son of Coul). He wished his sire were like these people, but he knew they were the exception to the mortal world rather than the rule. His sire was normal and had died in battle or had an ignoble death from some sort of mortal malady.

He would have liked his sire to be like Steven: brave, strong, and noble. He would not mix the two together, however. He would not create an image of his sire from Steven. It would bring dishonor on his memory and Baldur refused to wrong the man even if he had never met him. 

His father had told him all he could about him and that had to be enough. Steven hailed from the same age as his sire but it would like comparing Lady Jane with Tony, though they were sorcerers they  
varied greatly but they at least gave him the impression of good people on Midgard.

He placed down the book and yawned. He wondered what the wizards were up-to in his book but could not concentrate. He looked at Agent Coulson and Lady Potts. They smiled at him from his calls. “When  
will the Avengers be back?” He asked.

“I don’t know.” Lady Pepper mouthed to him. He sulked and looked at Coulson. Coulson smiled at him but kept talking on his cell phone. Baldur stood up and walked to the window overseeing the city. He liked this city; it differently greatly from Asgardian cities and the capitol. He hummed softly to himself as he watched the mortals walk below him.

He wasn’t certain if he liked Asgard better than Earth or not.

“What you doing?” Coulson asked from behind him as he walked to him. Lady Pepper’s argument over the phone was intensifying and she was pacing on the other side of the room.

“Contemplating whether I will rule this realm one day.” He said joked. Coulson froze and looked at him. “All Father says I am meant to rule but I wonder if he says that merely because I may rule if Father and Uncle fall in battle.” he shook his head. “I do not tell this to Father for he may invade this realm when I am fully grown so I may rule something, even the mortal realm.” He started laughing and 

Coulson still had that half-hesitant look on his face. “I jest!” He said in between laughs and Coulson gave a soft, tight smile.

“Would you though?” Baldur stopped and looked at him curiously. “Would you invade?”

“I do not believe any Asgardian has the desire to rule Midgard.” He said seriously. “I do not. If I were to rule this realm I would attempt to win the population over.” He pointed out to the city. “I like it here, I do not wish to have it destroyed.”

“So you don’t feel you have the right to rule it because of your sire?”

“No,” he said laughing. He turned and smiled at Agent Coulson. “Although, I am quite fond of this planet I would not rule it even if I could lay claim based of my lineage alone.” He shrugged. He then beamed.

“Have you seen the film Invasion of the Boady Snatchers ? Is this where this fear of being ruled come from?” He asked. “Steven showed me and Uncle Thor that movie a few nights ago. I liked it.”

“No, I haven’t seen it.” He smiled and looked out the window. “It’s just a natural fear of not being able to protect ourselves. Would you like for something to invade Asgard?”

Baldur gave him a look. “That is not funny.” He said. “No one can invade Asgard. All Father would not permit it.”

“But you can die.” Coulson said. “I asked Thor about it. Enough troops, men, aliens and maybe Asgard would fall. Especially if betrayal came from inside.” Baldur stood up straight at him and glared.

“Are you slandering my father? Those tales about him are lies!” he said and trembled in anger.

Coulson shook his head. “No, I’m not. I’m trying to show you why people fear aliens. See it this way. Most things won’t try to invade Asgard because Asgard has big powerful weapons and people. We don’t have the luxury. The Chitari already tried to invade this planet and if it had been a hundred years ago we would have been invaded faster than that.” He snapped his fingers.

“You would have the aid of Asgard if anyone were to try and invade this planet.” He said seriously. “All Father wouldn’t permit for Midgard to end.”

“Would he though?” Coulson asked.

“I-“ He stopped. “We have before. I am certain All Father would fight to defend Midgard. If not then my uncle and father would.” He said stubbornly. He crossed his arms. “I do not like this conversation.” Coulson just looked at him then smiled.

“I hope you’re right.” He said. “Now, what did you like about your trip so far?” He asked him.

“How easily you and Agent Barton are taken in by illusions.” He scowled. “Stark is not at all taken in by them. I will improve them. Then when I return I will discover his secrets.”

“He’ll probably teach them to you if you didn’t try to do that.”

“I tried asking Dr. Banner but he gets lost in his experimentation and I fear angering him.” He paused then looked at him with a look of concentration. “I like him otherwise.” He smiled. “My father and All Father are the same when they are lost in their studies. I understand it took All Father far too many decades to teach Father some of his spell work.” He giggled. Coulson smiled at this.

“Maybe some other tutors would be better then. I could look into that if you plan on returning in my lifetime.” 

“I will ask Father about returning. Possibly staying a short sojourn here.” He bit his lip. “I do not know if I can do it. I already miss Father, All Father, and All Mother.”

“Just let me know if you do.” Coulson repeated.

“I will, thank you.” Baldur said and literally beamed again. Coulson put on his sunglasses.

“Finally!” Pepper said behind them and looked at the scene. “What did I miss?” Baldur turned to her and she shielded her eyes. She walked to her desk and took out her own glasses. Baldur’s intensity diminished a bit but he looked at her eagerly. She saw the book he had left on the couch. “Oh, Harry Potter. Have you finished it?”

“No,” Baldur admitted. “I have been distracted.”

“Well you have to finish it then tell me what you know.” She turned to Coulson. “Phil? Have you read them?”

“Yes. They’re good.”

“Well don’t spoil it for Baldur or show him how to search for spoilers on the Internet.”

“He’s been hanging around Steve so I think he’s safe from that.”

“Good.” She turned back to Baldur. “How about the movies? You see any of them.”

“No. I like movies. Are they well done?” He asked. He had learned the importance of good movies from all the Avengers.

“What? You haven’t? How about you, Phil?”

“No.”

“You sure?”

“Pretty sure.” Couslson replied. “There are eight movies. I think I would remember seeing one of them.”“But you can’t read the books and not see the movies!” Pepper said and had him sit down, then pulled Coulson with her so the two males sat on the sofa. “We’re going to have to watch at least one before you leave. Then you’ll need to come back and see the rest when you’re doing with the books.”

“I have to work.” Coulson protested.

“Nonsense. JARVIS,”

“Yes, Ms. Potts?”

“Screen Agent Coulson’s calls. Only emergency and essential should be allowed through.” She grinned. 

“Good, now let’s watch some Harry Potter.” Coulson sighed and sat back. Baldur’s brightness increased in excitement.

When Thor came back to retrieve his nephew he found him watching the second Harry Potter movie with both Pepper and Coulson, a few soft drinks strewn about on a very expensive table along with bowls of chips and popcorn, in a darkened room

“Close the door!” Someone hissed and Thor quickly did so. He entered and gently laid Mjolnir down and sat next to his nephew. He did not know this movie but sat contented to watch it until the end. When it ended it was time for dinner and the trio said good-bye.

“I won’t be able to say good-bye to you tomorrow, Baldur.” Pepper told him then hugged him, choking slightly at the boy’s strength when he returned her grasp. “You have to come back and visit us.”

“I will, Lady Pepper.” Baldur said, now with conviction. “I have to watch the remainder of the movies and Agent Coulson has promised me the basics of mortal sorcery.” Thor and Pepper looked at him.

“Science tutors.”

“Ah, that is well then.” Thor said. “Thank you for hospitality and generosity, Lady Pepper, Agent Coulson.”

“Come, Baldur. Steven and Anthony are eager to show us more mortal fair in an hour or so.” Baldur grinned and followed his uncle out saying his farewell as he did. At the designated time, a freshly cleaned Baldur and Thor joined Steve and Tony in the lobby of the Avengers’ Tower. 

Steve smiled at them when he saw them and Thor had to admit the ‘earth’ look could look very well  
although he still liked his own native garb. Baldur was young enough to adapt easily. 

*****

Steven was running late. His taxi had gotten held up in a traffic jam and now he was going to miss meeting Loki. He hadn’t expected to be late but a quick detour into a gift shop had ended up with him doing an impromptu signing. He tapped his foot impatiently. And he still had to change.

He hoped he didn’t cause an interplanetary incident.

He paid the cabbie and ran into the lobby. He saw Tony waiting in the lobby.

“Cap, just in time.” Tony said. “Hurry up and change. Luckily Thor’s brother got here a bit late so you have about ten minutes.”

“Perfect.” He said and ran to the elevators. Then punched his floor. “Good.” He said and went to his room. He was so glad the store had gift-wrapped his purchase. He changed quickly then headed down stairs glad he had gotten there just in time.

As the doors opened he put a smile on his face. Thor was dressed in a suit, like Tony, Baldur dressed in  
nice dress clothes. Next to them stood a man in the armor he had seen in Baldur’s drawing; he stood behind Thor. Then group turned as one.

Thor smiled at him. “Steven!” He greeted. “Brother, this is- ” Thor’s brother came into view as he moved back.

“Luke?” Steve whispered.

Everyone froze.  
00000

Loki stared at him. Thor’s face was thunderous. Tony looked confused.

“Thor, take Baldur back to your quarters.” Loki said. Thor grabbed his nephew and his face turned grim.

“Father?” Baldur called as Thor lifted him up. He looked between his father and Steven. Thor did not move.

“Thor, please.” Loki said his voice tense. Tony looked at them.

“Oh.” He took off his glasses. “I have a room, a board room. You could use it.”

“Father?” Baldur called again.

“Hush, Baldur.” Thor said and walked to the elevator. “I will return.” Baldur just looked back, his face  
confused.

“Follow me.” Tony said. Steve followed him a bit to astonished to do much more. Loki’s eyes were hard and his gaze sharp as he watched him. They went up a different elevator to a business floor. Tony set them up in one of the lesser used boardrooms. “Uh, if you need anything call JARVIS.” He stepped out.

“Luke,” Steve repeated when he had a moment to speak.

“It’s Loki, fool.” he snapped. He walked to him. Eyes flashing as he glared at him. “Thor told me you were kind to Baldur. Did you know? Did you suspect he was yours?” He hissed. “Where were you the past seventy years?”

“I had, I had no idea.” He pinched himself. “Luke, Loki. This is the first time I’ve seen you since I got back, from the ice. I was going to ask Tony to show me a picture of you but I never go around to it.” He swallowed hard. “I didn’t suspect. Why would it? There were millions of soldiers in the War. Anyone of them could have been his father.”

“I am his father!” Loki snapped. “You are his sire. A-a-, what’s the Midgardian term for it? Ah, yes, a ‘sperm donor’.” He sneered. Steve felt irrational anger.

“You can’t blame me for this!” He snapped. “I thought you were a man when I slept with you! I thought you were human! I didn’t even think about any risks when I did so.”

“I slept with you out of pity.” Loki said and Steve saw red. He didn’t lash out though he backed away and breathed in deeply.

“Maybe that’s true, I wasn’t exactly keeping my grief about Bucky’s death a secret. You didn’t seem to mind though. I spent two days in your bed. Didn’t I?” Loki glared then smiled, a smile that a bit too manic for Steve’s comfort.

“Steven Rogers, that does have a better ring to it than ah, what was it? Roger uh Brookl, Roger Brook.” He said in a half-stuttering voice. “Brooklyn, a borough of this city. Steven Rogers, a boy from  
Brooklyn.” Then laughed. “I did not know I could bear children at the time but thought you at least honorable enough to try and raise your own.”

“I was in ice!” He yelled. “I lost my entire life to that stupid ice. If I had known I wouldn’t have left him. I would-I don’t know what I would have done but I wouldn’t have done something.”

“Do you think me stupid?” Loki snapped. “Humans cannot survive that.”

“I wasn’t supposed to.” He retorted. “I took that plane down expecting to die and I thought I was. Dead and gone. I expected Heaven, maybe not nothing.” He took a deep breath. “I wasn’t really dead though, just asleep.”

“How did you?”

“The serum. I don’t know how it works. It just made me better, different. A super-soldier. I’m stronger than most people, humans. I age slower? It changed my very genes. How do you think I’m even still alive?”

“A peculiarity of yours, I assumed longevity when we met for I could sense it. I knew of those trials in your time to increase your short life. There are still those who are as aged as you but who are young in body.”

“Fury.”

“Yes and no. There are others. I know not them all.”

“Well, I don’t really know anything about them but the serum that made me was one of a kind. People have been trying to recreate it since. It let me live in the ice.”

“Dead but not.”

“Yes.” He took a breath. Then he paused. “He might not be mine. Who else did you sleep with?”

“You dare impinge my honor with such accusations?” Loki asked incredulous. “I lay with no other in that time and lay with no mortal thence.” He snapped. “I did not run to Earth to soil my loins with the filth of your kind.”

Steven felt insulted. “Soiled? I don’t remember you complaining.”

Loki grabbed him by the neck and slammed him into the wall. “I will not let you –”

Thor chose this time to storm in. “Loki, let him go.” Loki dropped him and walked back a few steps to stand next to his brother. “We will discuss this civility.” He glared at Steven.

“We were doing fine.” Steve said.

“JARVIS, is this true?” Thor called.

“Negative, sir.” Loki jumped and looked up. “The younger Mr. Odinson and Captain Rogers have been arguing since entering this room.”

“What sorcery is this?”

“Friend Tony’s.” Thor replied. “Now sit.” He said referring to the unused table and chairs. Loki sauntered to one side and sat. Steve sat on the opposite side. Thor sat next to his brother.

“He knew Baldur was his. I know it.” Loki started.

“I told you I didn’t!”

“Then you lie!” Loki hissed. Thor slammed his fist down.

“Quiet. Loki, I believe Steven. He has done nothing he would not have for others. It is possible he felt a pull to Baldur, the call of blood but I do not believe he would parade such kindness under the guise of falsehood.”

“I didn’t. I wouldn’t.” Steve agreed. Loki gazed at him.

“If you speak truth then what are you intentions toward my son?”

“Nothing. I mean, he doesn’t know I’m his dad, other dad.” He corrected at both Loki and Thor’s glares. “I wouldn’t mind it. You were right, Loki. I would have taken care of him as soon as I had known he was mine. If is mine.” He held up his hand. “I don’t have proof he is. We can run blood test these days to see if is true.” He frowned. “Though it might take a few days.”

“A blood spell would work much quicker.” Loki said. “Although Baldur would suspect something and if you were not his sire, though it will prove you are he, it would not end well.” He said icily. “ I do not wish to cause him such sorrow if it is not true.” He added softly.

“We should still do it.” Steve said stubbornly. “If he’s my kid. I should have some right to him, to raise him. I didn’t leave him because I wanted to. I lost my dad before I could remember him. I don’t want to do that to him.”

Thor looked between them “We must ask Father for council.” He replied. “This is more complicated than you understand, Steven.” He looked sadly as his brother. “If you are Baldur’s sire you will have first claim to him.” Loki glared at him.

“I am his father.” Loki spat.

“You bore him, brother. The law of Asgard would not recognize you as his father. Though your rank would more than allow you to keep him.”

“Whoa.” Steve spoke. “I don’t want to take him away, that wasn’t what I meant at all.” He sighed. “I would want to see him, something.” He felt awkward.

“And what of me? Would you turn him against me?” Loki demanded.

“No. I’m sorry if I-about what I said. I just didn’t expect this.” He said.

“You insulted my brother?” Thor asked dangerously, thunder sounded outside. Loki rolled his eyes.

“I am more than capable of defending myself, Thor. Stop the dramatics.” Thor still glared. “This speculation bothers me. We will confirm he is our son then we will discuss in more detail this situation.”

“What shall we tell Baldur?”

“Half-truths. I knew Steven and he me. There is nothing more to discuss with him.” 

Thor nodded. “I will go with him and speak with Bruce about the tests.” He left the room. “Please speak civilly.”

“I will.” Steven said and Loki nodded.

“I honored you friend, in part, upon naming him.” Loki said when they were alone.

“Bucky-the B. Baldur for Bucky.” Loki nodded.

“It was only false name you did not give.” He gave a small smile. “I could not simply name him Bucky on Asgard. It would have sounded ridiculous.” He said.

Steven felt speechless then answered in a tight voice. “Thank you.”

“Baldur Lokasson.” he sighed. “Now to be Baldur Stevenson.”

“Rogers.” Steven corrected. “We use family names.”

“He is still of Asgard.” Loki continued. Then said softly. “His birth was very much desired despite its oddity. It healed much in my family. Do not reopen those wounds, Steven.” Then vanished. Steve was left there alone. He closed his eyes and prayed for guidance.

00000  
Loki stared at Dr. Banner as he gently ran a cotton swab along the inside of Baldur’s cheek. Baldur's look of concentration as Dr. Banner explained DNA testing would normally bring a smile to his face but right now Loki just wanted to take him and leave Midgard for another few thousand years. Baldur did not suspect Steven was his father but had thought his father had acquiesced to the mortals studying their DNA.

Despite having agreed to the test Loki knew Steven was the father, he had been truthful during their conversation. He had not slept with any other mortal during his time on Earth; Baldur could not have been conceived any other method to his knowledge. His son would know his sire, as he had desired. Loki on the other hand did not know whether he wanted to let that happen.

He had spent nearly a mortal century raising his son alone with only his family to support him during the first few unsure initial decades. He had grown use to the idea of being Baldur's only parent.  
When Baldur had been a babe and did not sleep through nights Loki had dreamed of help from his mortal father. 

Baldur's very nature vexed him and Asgard. Half-jotnar and mortal it stood to reason that the child should have been a mortal or at best a demi-god, not as a full-fledged god. Despite his godhood Baldur's mortal heritage showed through in his appearance and some aspects of his body's habits. If Steven had been present they may have understood the mortal nature better rather than hoping they were not injuring his son or treating the cause incorrectly.

It had not been the sole reason why Loki had wanted Steven in Asgard. Steven had been attractive and Loki knew he had been a bit infatuated with the mortal after their parting. If he could have wooed the man he could have started and had a family of his own. While his parents and Thor were there, especially when he had refused nurses and minders, a small part of him had hoped that Steven would have been found and that small desire sated.

Dr. Banner stepped away from his son and bottled the cotton swab. "Done." He said. "I'll let you know what I find if you guys are still here when the results are done." Loki nodded.

Baldur walked to him and smiled. He seemed pleased he would be remaining on Midgard for a few more days. "Father, I missed you." Then embraced him. Loki smiled at him and lifted him into his arms. He was guilty of carrying his son far too much but he knew how quickly that time passed. He remembered the days his father could lift him then the final time when his father had stopped, mostly because he had thrown a tantrum that had resulted in a sore bottom.

“And I you, Baldur. Come, tell me how the mortals have treated you?” Baldur lit up and began to talk. He chuckled at his enthusiasm and carried them out to his brother's chambers. He caught Steven watching them in the passageway and sent a brief not their way. Steven looked at them seriously and did not turn away even when they entered the elevator. A small hand pulled at his hair.

“Father! You are not paying attention.” Baldur whined.

“I am,” he lied, feeling only the slightest bit guilty in doing so. “It is merely that, did you know that I knew Steven Rogers from that horrid war where I met your father?”

Baldur shook his head and looked at him with wide eyed excitement. “You did? Tell me!” He demanded. 

“As you know I had chosen to exile myself to Midgard for several years. I had chosen the name Luke to use among the mortals. I could have easily used a different name without confusion but I quite enjoyed that name. I met Steven in a city called London...” 

Baldur placed his head on his shoulder and listened. Loki ran a hand through his hair and wove a story filled with half-truths and omissions that had brought Steven to him and given him Baldur.

Steven watched as the doors closed and gave a heavy sigh. His muscles felt tense and  
he wanted to punch something. 

“Steven, may I have a word with you?” Thor said from behind him. Steven turned to him.

“I would rather not right now, Thor.”

“I insist upon it.” Steve felt irritated and tried not to snap at the god.

“Look, I get it. I may be Baldur's father. You want to play big brother and uncle. Right now I couldn't give a damn.” He said through clenched teeth. Thor's face turned serious and the muscles of his face tightened.

“We must speak over this. Loki is certain you are Baldur's father and my brother is seldom wrong in these matters.”

“You mean the fathers of his kids?” Steve slipped out. He had obviously been spending too much time around Tony because that was not what he meant to say. Thor grabbed him by the shoulders and slammed him against the wall.

“I will forgive such impudence this one time, Steven for I know this affair presses against you, but do not insult my brother thus ever again. Even if he were to have birthed or sired a mountain of children I would not simply stand by as you disrespect him.” His grip on his shoulders tightened and Steven winced. “I am not foolish enough to believe either of you love each other but consider the circumstances as they had been during that war and the circumstances now.

“You have the opportunity to be the father many a man could not and if not a lover to my brother, a friend. I talk to you now as your friend and not Loki's brother for I care for you both. You have lost much but now can gain much. Do not let it slip by casually.” he let him go.

“I know.” Steve replied. “It's just, Jesus.” He breathed. “I might have a son and then there's Loki.” He ran a hand through his hair. “I need time to think this over. I mean really think this over. I won't let him go without a fight if he is mine. I wasn't lying back there in the boardroom but I need time.”

“Good, that is all I can ask at this moment.” Thor gazed upon him. “You would make a good friend to my brother, if you cannot rekindle what relationship you had with him I would wish for you to befriend him.”

“Uh, I don't think I can rekindle that kind of thing.” he said his cheeks staining pink. “It was kind of a whirlwind kind of deal.” he held up his hands defensively when he saw Thor's face tense again. “I mean it. We had seen each other around, even had a few drinks together. 

“Then after Bucky died he started talking to me about nothing and I'm not really sure how we got his place the way we did. He just made things easier and I appreciated what he offered me. I loved Bucky like a brother but I wanted to remember and forget him at the same time. I couldn't forget about him because I can't get drunk, at least not on Earth alcohol.” He gave a shaky laugh.

“I certain he gave me something from Asgard or some other alien place because it got me properly drunk. I thanked him and he took care of me for a night or two.” Steve laughed. “Not like that, that wasn't the time we spent together like that. That was a few days after when I saw him again.” He gave a long sigh. “Neither of us was drunk at that time.”

“The worst part of it was that I loved someone else while I was with him. Don't get me wrong, it's possible I could fall in love with Loki. I'm not denying I like men but I don't not like women.” He said. “Peggy could offer me a lot but it wouldn't have been the same. Men and women here on Earth still don't have the same rights and, well you know about it.” 

Thor nodded, he knew about gender equality among mortals and how it had been worse for humans in the past. “It's gotten better but it's still not perfect.” Steve leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.  
“I'm not promising anything but I'll give it a try. I'm not sure what that entails exactly but I'm not one to run away.” He said with a cheeky grin. Thor gave him a tight smile back.

“Thank you. I will not speak to my brother over this in such words. You are entitled to your privacy, Steven but I will let him know you will not run from him nor Baldur.”

“Thanks.” Steve watched Thor leave and then headed to the lab.

Bruce was working on the test and gave him a cursory glance.

“I don't have the results yet.” He said. “Even I can't work that fast with Tony's equipment. It'll take at least three days.”

“Not it's fine.” Steve said. “I just think I needed to see this. Making sure it's real.”

“Still won't make me go any quicker so I hope that's all you want.” Bruce replied as he continued to work. Steve watched him not understanding what Bruce was doing at all. It took a few more moments before Bruce stopped and approached him. “How do you feel Steve?” Bruce asked seriously.

“Still not too sure about that.” Steve replied. “Don't take this the wrong way, Bruce, but I just had a heart-to-heart with Thor, I am not in the mood for another one. Not yet at least.”

“I'd say I understood but I'm can't. I'm here if you need someone to talk to or just yell at.”

“Pretty sure it won't get that bad but thanks either way.” He said with a smile.

“Want to get something to eat?”

“Not hungry right now, oddly enough. It used to be that I couldn't get enough to eat and now I don't  
think I could stomach anything at all.”

“Well I'm heading up to eat something. You could keep me company?”

“Yeah, I'm not opposed to that.” Steve replied and followed Bruce.

*****

Fury and Coulson looked at each other of a tumbler.

“What do you think?”

“Loki could have done worse in terms of potential fathers for his son.” Coulson replied. Fury snorted .

“I don't know. This could end up working out well for Earth and Asgard or we may get some enemies. I sincerely doubt that that will happen but you never know. People get ugly when there are kids involved.”

“I'm just glad it's not Stark, either of them, that Loki slept with. One of them hardly had time for the kid he did know about and loved and the other has an armada load of daddy issues from that.” Fury frowned. “Keep your team under control though Coulson, the Council doesn't know about this but if they get word of it things may head down south regardless of how everyone else is reacting.”

“They still don't trust Thor?”

“No, they would use this knowledge quickly and probably try to do something stupid like kidnap either Loki or Baldur. Then probably try to clone them.”

“They still see them as weapons.”

“Yes. If Rogers does turn out to be the father I think the best course of action would be a media leak.”

“Sir?” Coulson asked not quite understanding.

“People like Thor and Steve. Thor is exotic and charms people, you've seen the legions of fans he has. Even people who think he's just an alien like him. Well, you know the reason people like Captain America. You know they haven't hidden the fact that Baldur has been here on Earth, we've just kept it all suppressed. We could build a story that people would like out of them. We'd give them a happy ending, and it doesn't matter if it didn't last. People just have to believe in it long enough for it to have an impact.” he took a sip of his scotch. “People don't like it when happy endings are ruined.”

00000

Luke smiled at him. His breath carried the hint of honey and the strange sweet berries that had flavored their beer. Steve leaned up, closed the distance between them, and sealed their lips together. Luke's lips quirked a bit more then he bit at his lips. They pulled back for a breath.

“Are you ready?”

“I don't think I'll ever be ready.” He took a deep breath. “Keep going.” Steve replied. Luke eyes shined and he leaned in, his lips next back to ears.

“You'll not regret it.”

“No, I don't think I will.” Steve replied and tried to kiss him. His nose bumped awkwardly into Luke's cheek instead. Luke laughed.

Steve opened his eyes. He sat up and ran a hand through his hair. He couldn't stop thinking about Loki or Baldur. He got out of his bed and began to pace around his suite.

Baldur.

Steve knew that the child most likely was his. There was too much similar, too many things that reminded him of himself. If it had been just Loki he could have dealt so much better. To discover that one person from his past still was alive, albeit an alien god being, would have been a surprise but not unwelcome. The child changed everything.

He looked at the clock on the wall. Three o'clock. No one would be awake, should be awake. He changed into his work out clothes and headed to the gym. He could work off some stress at the punching bag. He took the elevator to the training floor and walked to the gym.

It had been a day since Bruce had taken the samples from them. He hadn't seen Loki, Thor nor Baldur in that time. He felt it was deliberate on all their parts. He started punching. He had stayed in his suite for the most part of the day, on exiting he met Tony who had asked for his help moving a heavy piece of equipment. He kept punching.

He had downed two bags when he finally noticed Loki's presence. Loki was standing by the wall opposite of him and looking at him. 

“Jesus, don't do that.” He said with a bit of surprise.

“I do not see why it matters.” Steve wiped at his forehead, trying to wipe at the small beads of perspiration that had gathered there. He didn't know why it mattered if he looked presentable. Rogers, why try and kid yourself? He thought.

“You know exactly why it does.” Steve licked his lips. “I've been thinking about this—us, Baldur—and I want to say I'm sorry. I acted like, well not a gentleman. It blind sided me and while that isn't really an excuse it's all I have to explain my behavior.”

“So you have spent the past day contemplating this?” Loki asked. Steve nodded.. Loki leaned off the wall and walked toward him. “What did you realize in your ruminations?” His tone was calm but something in his voice was dangerously smooth. Steve never did back down from danger.

“For one, you're right. Baldur is most likely mine.” Loki looked at him with a placid face. If  
Steve were a stupid man he would have thought a lot did not ride on this conversation. He could practically see Loki's brain forming various routes of conversation and contemplating more scenarios than he could dream of in those brief moments it took him to breath.

“How did you come this conclusion?”

“There's just too much there that's like me. I mean he's --I see me in him, if that makes sense. He doesn't look a lot like me but there are certain things that are me. Too much, and it's possible he can be someone else's but just from the facts alone of his time of conception and what followed-it can't just be a coincidence.”

“Then there's us.” he took a deep breath. “I spoke with Thor and he gave me a lot to think about.” he saw Loki's expression tighten at the mention of Thor. “I'm not doing this because of him but he did help me start thinking about the right things, asking the right questions to myself.”

“Such as?” Loki didn't bother to hide the look of interest from his face. Then he shook his head. “This conversation is meaningless. We will still wait on the results before we act.” He stated. Steve frowned.

“Is this revenge for earlier? Now that I want to talk about this?”

“No.” Loki replied his eyes closed. Then leaned forward. “You stated you had thought about in all ways, including us?”

“Yes.”

“What did you determine about us or are your thoughts still uncertain about what will come between us? About how we will behave as parents or solely acquaintances?”

“I'd like to give it, us, a try.” Steven replied honestly.

“A try?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Yes. I, I think we could do well together.” He rubbed the back of his head. “Romantically I mean.”

“You hardly know me.”

“True but we should at least try something. I am not doing this because Thor or someone else wants me to play house. I am doing this for us. If I am going to be a part of this, your, our family I have to try by doing good by you.”

“Do you truly?”

“You're the god of lies,” Steve replied ruefully. “you tell me.” Loki stared at him then nodded.

“Do you know what I am?”

“I know you're adopted.”

“That is correct. I am a jotun. I am not Aesir, like Thor.”

“It still doesn’t' change things.”

“Doesn't it?” Loki grinned then changed. His hair face and hands turned blue, his eyes red. Steve took a step back. “Does this not change anything?” He asked and Steven could see condensation forming in the air at his words. “Despite all appearances I am still a jotun and our son is half-jotun.” he took a step forward. “So I repeat does this change anything?”

Steve looked at him and frowned. He was unease about this but, did this change anything? He thought. Loki would still be an alien god and Baldur his son if it were true. This was still Loki, his Luke. Then licked his lips.

“No.” He hadn't tried to judge on appearances before he shouldn't start now. He thought. Loki smiled at him and touched him. The skin was cool. He sighed. He smiled. “So, not sure how they do things on Asgard but how about we go out for coffee some time?” Loki cocked his head to the side.

“That would be agreeable.” he replied the pulled back. “There is still much to discuss.”

“Yes, but we have to take a step forward somehow.”

“Why does it not bother you? Your acceptance can't have come that easy.”

“I admit I have reservations, in part because you're not human and a god. Also Thor would kill me if I hurt you.” He gave a small tight smile at that. “But my mother taught me not to judge people by how they look and I'm not going to start now.”

“How noble of you.” Loki replied dryly. Steve grinned.

“Not noble, just doing the right thing.”

“Hmm, I must return to Baldur. Decide when you wish to have 'coffee' with me”

“I will. I'll let you know.”

“I would hope so.” Loki said amused the exited out of the room. Steve returned to the punching bag. He felt his muscles tighten and he aimed a strong punch at the bag. It didn't fall to the ground with a satisfying thump. He sighed and leaned against it.

What was he doing? Was he moving too fast? He didn't know.

Loki and Steve still hadn't agreed when to have go out on their date when Bruce called for them with the results two days later.

00000

“Dr. Banner,” Loki greeted as he entered the lab with Thor. Steven stood near the doctor, his  
hands twitching nervously and his eyes darting between him and Dr. Banner. Although Steven had professed earnestly that he wished to be part of Baldur and his life Loki still held reservations. Once Dr. Banner proved that Baldur was indeed his son the truth could cause Steven to change or possibly induce some sort of panic.

For all that Loki found Steven attractive and impressive the man was still mortal. He could tell from the glances from Thor that his brother thought the same. Loki both wished Baldur could be there with them and gladdened the he was away.

Tony and Pepper had volunteered to take care of the boy while he and Steven received the results. Tony promised Baldur to show him an early version of the Iron Man suit if he behaved. Loki would have worried if he had not seen for himself how much Baldur wanted to see it and how intimidated his son appeared at Pepper Potts’ presence. The woman would have made a formidable queen in another life.

Dr. Banner nodded at him and waited for them to stand next to Steven.

“The lab results came back a few hours ago. Ran them twice for any possible errors but both ended with the same results.”

“Which are?” Steven asked, his voice tense.

“Spit it out!” Loki hissed.

Dr. Banner presented them each with an individual sheet of paper. “Steve, you’re Baldur’s other parent.”

“Oh.” Was his only reply. Steven looked shell-shocked at the news and kept staring at the paper in front of him. Loki felt himself grow anxious. Would Steven turn and run now? “I…Oh.”

Thor clasped his shoulder and Loki turned to him. Thor glanced at him with concern and Loki shook his head in reply.

“That’s…good.” Steven said with a smile. His eyes were tense but Loki could read genuine joy and relief there as well.

“I’ll leave you to talk.” Dr. Banner stated and stepped out of the room.

“I am glad you have proof of your claim, brother.” Thor said awkwardly; clearly unsure where to begin the conversation that would be needed between them all.

“I had no doubts.” Loki replied. “However I am too relieved.” Steve looked at them.

“Yeah. So um, what do we do now? How do we break this to Bal-our son?” Steven asked. Loki felt a rush of relief at those words and smiled at him, slyly.

“We will tell him honestly. I do not know what his exact reaction will be but I suspect he will react violently to begin with. I am certain he will welcome you most lovingly once he is able to work the shock.”

“Aye, the news will cause Baldur much joy but like Loki states I do believe he will experience pain first. He will welcome you as his sire, Steven, so please do not react badly to whatever harsh words he may utter.” Thor replied  
.  
Steven nodded. “Right. What about visitation? I know I asked you out,” Thor grinned at this. “but if it doesn’t work out between us or while we’re still seeing where we fit together I want to know what to expect.”

“I do not know.” Loki replied honestly. “You and he already have an amicable relationship, I would like to stay here on Midgard for some time to have you and he grow closer but I am not certain Father and Mother would permit it for long stretches of time.”

Thor looked contemplative. “Our parents are most besotting with Baldur and over-protective.”

“Father would have looked after him but his duties at court did not permit him to. Mother’s frustration with him was the only reason she agreed to let him come to Midgard. Otherwise you two may never have met.”

“We were most fortunate that these events passed as they did.” Thor said. “However unlike Loki I do believe Mother and Father would welcome you into our family if only for Baldur’s sake and allow him to come to Midgard frequently.”

“I am not so certain.” Loki paused then said. “Despite my earlier misgivings about your position as Baldur’s sire if Mother and Father are unwilling to allow him to visit on a normal schedule or even live on Midgard on an interim basis you may use your position to force the issue. I will not fight it.” He paused.

“They will of course acquiesce; Baldur will not stand it and his anger will cause him to create a new wave of destruction in the palace. I will be unable to stop this as I will be angered myself at the prohibition and attempt instead to court you here on Midgard. If have taught our son a few new tricks before I attempt to do so well it cannot be helped.” Thor laughed.

“Yes!” He clapped his brother on the shoulder. Steve was surprised to see Loki not stumble like everyone else. He knew logically Loki and Thor though not the same species were equally as strong but he had become quite accustomed to seeing people be propelled forward to some extent by the force of Thor’s camaraderie.

“Did I not tell you that my brother’s wits were great?” He said with pride. Loki preened slightly under the praise, especially when Steve nodded. “His plan sounds so simple but I can assure you that he will have at least a dozen plans working to back it up.”

“A dozen, Thor?” Loki questioned his voice exasperated. “Do you believe I would need so many? At most I would require only half.” Then smiled. Both brothers laughed and Steve couldn’t help but join. Loki’s laughter faded and he had a pleased smile on his face, well it looked more like a smirk but Steve recognized it well enough.

The smile fell off his face a moment later as he gave them a thoughtful look. “Now though we must deal with the most difficult fault: telling Baldur.” Thor grimaced and nodded. “I would speak with  
Steven alone, brother, if you do not mind?”

“No, I understand the need for you two to speak. I am glad that you two have moved past anger and surprise to something akin to the starts of friendship. Although I would suggest you perhaps speak in Steven’s quarters? Doctor Banner would no doubt like his laboratory back some time today.”

“If it would not be a bother?” Loki asked Steve. Steve shook his head.

“No, it, it wouldn’t be a problem.” He led him to the elevator to his floor. He punched his access code and was let in. His floor was sparsely furnished. Tony supplied them with the essentials but while he had added some of his own tastes and chosen a base theme for the rest of the floors he had left Steve’s more or less plain at his request. 

Steve wanted to fill the apartment himself. He had had very little control of what had happened to him but now that he was awake in the future he didn’t want to have it dictated by others. So he chose to start with his home. Here and there were knickknacks and drawings, pictures of the Avengers and SHIELD members he had befriended.

Scattered albums and cds, books, and a few possessions he had acquired since the time he had woken up also decorated his home. Now Steve couldn’t help but imagine children’s toys and items he had seen from Thor’s quarters that he could imagine Loki owning. He shook his head briefly. That would come later. Right now he had to get his son, his son, to know he was his father and that he wanted  
him. Steve felt his anxiety increase. He had been preparing for this for the past few days but the reality was worse than he had expected. He was nervous and excited all at once.

He had a child and then there was Loki. He licked his lips and ushered Loki to his living room. Loki’s eyes roamed the room. Steve suddenly felt very self-conscious about his decorating choices.  
Loki was a prince, a prince of Asgard, he was probably use to best and had been exposed to the best of Earth for the most part because Tony could provide it. Now in his rooms Steve wondered if Loki was rethinking this.

Would Loki think he couldn’t provide for them? Take care of Baldur when he was with him like he felt he deserved as royalty? Steve rubbed his hands together, realized what he was doing and stopped. 

“Do you want something to drink?”

“No, I am fine.” Loki replied. Steve licked his lips and really wished he could get water without feeling rude. Loki stood up placed a hand awkwardly on his shoulder. “Calm down, Steven and go get your water. I will still be here when you return.” Loki sat down on his sofa.

Steve nodded and walked to the kitchen he pulled a bottle of water from the refrigerator and chugged it down, feeling like it wasn’t enough to quench his thirst. He took a second bottle out and took it with  
him. Loki looked up at him. 

“So, Baldur.”

“Yes, how will we tell him?”

“Should we just tell him? Don’t try to ease the matter?”

“I fear that may do more harm than good. I have told him I knew you but not that you were his sire. I did not lie to him outright about our relationship in the war but I did not reveal to him everything that passed between us.”

“He’ll think we lied to him.” He ran a hand through his hair. “He’ll think I knew that he was-could be me son before you came back. He’ll think I only played with him because of that.”

“He is a child, he will be prone to irrationality despite his better attempts to overcome it but yes he will view everything that occurred with suspect. As I stated it will hurt him but he will accept and welcome the truth once he moves past it.”

“When will we tell him?” Steve asked. “I want to do it soon but not today. Just not today.” He gave Loki as stupidly happy smile and laughed a bit half-mad. “God, this is real. Baldur is our son.” Steve said. His laughter petered out then he gave a large exhale, sounding relieved. “I still need to take you out.”

“That can wait.”

“I would rather it didn’t. Unless-?” Steve asked. Loki gave an annoyed huff.

“Coffee can wait one more day, Steven.” Loki said. Then kissed him. Steve reciprocated as best as he  
could. The kiss was soft and Loki pulled back before Steve really wanted it to end. “Yes, it can wait  
though I would suggest we have it soon.”

“Yeah. I’ll call you, just let me think of where to take you.”

“I will be back tonight, Steven.” Steve raised brow. “To discuss Baldur and our date.” Steve nodded.

“Good, I will see you later.” Loki stood up and headed out of his suite to the elevator.

00000

When Loki returned that evening Steve had cleaned his apartment. He smiled felt pleased at the newly cleaned space; it was a start. Now he would need to start making the place a bit more personal. For once he was glad about his back pay from the war; it would be enough to provide for them on a slightly higher standard than he was used too. He smiled at the god when he came in though Steve noticed that Loki looked a bit more worn.

“Baldur?” He asked. Loki nodded though the weariness faded slightly. “Right, so I wasn’t exactly good at this before I was frozen so if I do something wrong please don’t take it to mean anything other than I’m an idiot.” Loki’s lips twitched. 

“I know I said coffee but maybe something a bit more formal would do? Coffee’s a drink you have with someone to get to know them for the first time.” He felt his face heat. “We’ve done more than that.”

“I am aware.” Loki said. “What do you plan of us? I am looking forward to a standard Midgardian date.” Loki said evenly. “Unless you wish to pursue this the Asgardian way? You would need permission from Father or Mother to court me as prince. A small quest should suffice to impress them. 

“Then of course you must battle Thor, because Thor has done so with every one of my suitors in the past male or female. It has nothing to do with tradition per se but more of a tradition regarding my own suitors.”

“Let’s go with Earth standards.” Steve said with a trace of amusement in his voice. “I asked Tony about a few restaurants that you could enjoy and made it clear that he would be buffering dents out of his armor for the next year if he wasn’t straight with me. So I’m wondering how you feel about French? Have you had it-“

“Unlike Thor, Steven, I am more familiar with Midgard in its present age. You need not wholly act as though I lack wit.” He smirked. “That is to say, yes I know of the French and their cuisine. As long as it is not those atrocious mollusks I will not disagree. No Aesir or Jotun I have met can stand such fair.” He said with a shudder. Steve laughed.

“No snails got it. Good, I can make reservations. Then we could go to a movie or museum? Whatever you like or a game?”

“Films would work. I have missed them while on Asgard. I have heard that it hath progressed much since the last time I stepped foot on this realm.”

“It has. You’ll be wowed by them no problem.” Steve said excitedly. He felt his face pulled in a large smile. “We’ll see some previews before we go. I’m not one-hundred percent good with a computer but JARVIS can pull up previous for us no problem.” Loki nodded. Steve’s face grew more serious then.

“Now about Baldur, I’ve been thinking. He’s a lot like me isn’t he?” Loki nodded.

“There is. He…is stubborn.” Steve smiled. “And good, in ways I am not that I recognize from you.”

“So it would probably be better if we just get to it and tell him.”

“I do not know whether that would be wise, to announce the truth bluntly. However we should not delay longer than necessary. Every day we wait will count against us.” Steve nodded. “Thus we will state it to him easily but if it hurts then so be it.”

“Truth hurts.”

“Indeed.” Loki said. Then sighed. “Tomorrow?”

“Yes.” Steve frowned. “When will we have our date? We should focus on Baldur.”

“While that may be true Steven a parent cannot forget that he exists outside his children as well. We will handle Baldur and this, whatever lies between us, together. We will wait to ‘date’ at the restaurant but I do not wish to not see you until then.”

“Fine, that’s fine. I’ll follow your lead.” Steve licked his lips. “Want a drink?”

The following day it took a lot of maneuvering on their and Thor’s part to get them in the same room without rousing Baldur’s suspicions. The boy was happy and content at seeing them. He hugged Steve and kissed Loki. From his expression Steve knew he expected to be taken somewhere new, probably with Loki, in a getting to know Earth experience.

He grew confused when no one made a move to go out. “Father?” He asked Loki.

“Have a seat Baldur, we must discuss a matter of grave importance with you.” Loki began. “It has to do with your sire.”

Baldur frowned and sat next to Thor. “What of him? Have you and Steven found who he is? Can you tell me how he died?” Loki took a deep breath.

“Your sire never died, Baldur, not truly.”

“I do not understand. Mortals cannot return from death and you stated he did not live when you searched for him.”

“The blood spell searches for kin in hearts yet beating. Your sire’s heart did not beat but he did not lie dead.” Baldur’s gaze turned to Steve with alarm.

Steve took a deep breath. “What we’re trying to say is I’m your sire, Baldur.” Baldur shook his head.

“You would have told me if that were true or thought you were. You are mistaken.”

“Nay, son. It is true. Steven did not know or suspect. He believed me human when we met and coupled.”

“No my sire is dead.” Baldur repeated stubbornly.

“Baldur-“ Loki began and took a step forward toward his son with Steve.

“No!” Baldur yelled. “No!” He clutched Thor’s cape with a strong steady grip that would have made his jotnar ancestors proud. “You’re lying!” He hissed venomously at his fathers. Thor gently took him into his arms. He struggled then lay limp in this uncle’s grip.

“My sire is dead! Do not taunt me so!” He yelled.

“Baldur,” Thor began gently. “Please listen to your fathers. They mean you no malice-“`

“NO.” He yelled again looking upset and confused. “Tell them to go away!” He pleaded with Thor. Thor looked conflicted. Loki reached out to him and Baldur flinched as though expecting a bow.

Loki knew this would be painful but his little boy had never rejected him, not seriously, as he did now. Of course he had squirmed, screamed, and cried out of his grip in the past to the arms of Thor, Father, and Mother––a small distraction appealing to his little boy–– but he had always returned to him with a happy eager face. Now Baldur’s face was angry, betrayed, and wanting to do nothing with him. It wounded him.

It would pass.

It would.

Loki had felt it himself against the All Father and All Mother when they revealed his own parentage. Loki had had the benefit of adult reasoning but his little boy now stood struggling to understand so he lashed out to protect himself. He looked at Steven who looked torn.

“Baldur,” Steven started attempting again to speak with his son as his father. “Please calm down-” That was the wrong thing to say. Baldur’s face turned bright red, his reddish hair clashing horribly with it.

“NO!” His yell echoed with power and Steven flinched. Loki grabbed him to keep him from over balancing. “I don’t like you. You’re a-a-a liar. Both of you are liars and-and I am the son of the god of lies. Why did I think I should trust you?” Baldur sobbed and buried his head in Thor’s shoulder muttering something indistinguishable.

Thor soothed him quietly and looked at Loki. “Go.” Loki mouthed to his brother. Thor nodded and went to his quarters. Steven rubbed at his ears and sighed.

“That went better than I imaged it.” He admitted. “I expected more hitting and destruction.” Loki nodded. “He’s just upset. We just have to wait for him to calm down like you said before and get used to the idea.” He let himself exhale loudly.

“I admit I find this difficult. I have never seen my son look at me like that.” Loki said. Steven awkwardly gripped his arm in comfort, clearly unsure how to comfort him. He shook it off. Steven  
looked a bit embarrassed.

“I-I believe it would be best to inform Mother and Father at this time while Baldur is with Thor. He will not wish to be near us for quite some time yet.”

“You’re parents don’t know?” Steven asked surprised. “Thor told me your guardian Heimdall could see-“ 

“Heimdall sees the important and, as much as it pains me, Baldur’s parentage does not rate highly on the lists of his concerns. If Father wished to know what we, Thor and I, did he could simply gaze himself but I had hidden us from either of their gazes. They knew where we stood but not what we did.”

“Oh.” Steve said and realized Loki was right. “Right. So how will we tell them?”

“I am afraid they already know.” Loki replied. “I had dropped the cloaking on Baldur soon after he left and I am afraid-“ 

A flash of lightning and a heavy wind rumbled the window outside. “Father summons us. Come, I  
suggest we head to the roof.” The wind grew stronger and a flash of lighting nearly blinded Steve.

“Am I going to Asgard?”

“I know not or if Father is coming here, although I do not know if a mortal is even permitted to travel by bifrost.” Steve looked nervous.

“You’re dad’s not going to kill me is he?”

“Kill? No. Maim? Well, my father is a god of war as well. I do not know.” Loki sounded mad and jovial. “It may not need to be my father who you need fear. My mother oft spoke of the times she spent as a shield maiden in her youth.” He said as a precaution. Steve grimaced.

“Well I hope not.” They made their way to the roof. They waved off the concerned looks of Tony and Bruce. Steve felt extremely nervous and wanted to go back inside when they exited to the roof. “Are you sure I should be here? I mean this doesn’t exactly look friendly.”

“Better here than inside.” Steve waited then there stood a tall imposing figure, whose outline looked familiar though Steve knew he had never seen it before.

“Father.” Loki greeted his voice steady. “I-Mother?” He didn’t expect his mother to come to Earth.

“Loki.” The All Father’s eye bore into Steve. “Steven Rogers.” He greeted his voice harsh and Steve could believe that he had ruled over a realm of god-like beings for millennia from the power in that voice. He turned to his son. “Will you not take us inside?”

“I do not know if that is wise.” Loki replied. “I can sense you two stand angered before us.”

“Angry does not even begin to describe what I am feeling.” Frigga replied her voice icy. “What have you done to cause my grandchild such pain?” Loki flinched.

“I have told him truth.”

“In what manner? I have never seen him so upset.” Frigga said her voice cold and low. Loki glared.

“In much the same manner you informed me of my parentage and how a being who believed himself Aesir could bare young.” 

Odin looked annoyed; Steve knew that expression from Thor’s face. “What would you have me say again, Loki? I regret hiding your adoption. I feared you would reject us. There is much I regret but-”

“I no longer care about that.” Loki retorted cutting his father off. “I know you care for me and Baldur but unlike you once I knew of the certainty of his parentage I informed him. We informed him.” He corrected.

This statement brought Odin and Frigga’s attention straight to Steve and he tried not to show how nervous he was.  
00000

Odin eyed the blond man next to his son. “You are he?” he said skeptically. “You are Baldur's sire?”

“Yes, sir.” Rogers replied looking straight at him. “Wish we could have met under better circumstances but it is what it is.” He said stoically. 

“Yes, father. We have confirmed it. He is the sire, without a doubt. He is not the son of the sire nor some other descendant.” 

“How is it that he is still young for a mortal?” Frigga asked suspiciously. 

“He is the Avenger known as Captain America, Mother, Steven Rogers.” At this Rogers bowed respectfully, if a bit awkwardly. “His is a most unusual tale.” Loki finished unsure whether he should continue. 

“Yes, Thor has told us about all the so-called 'Avengers' and their origins.” Odin said not wishing to hear it again. His wife watched them stiffly. So it was possible this mortal was his grandson's sire. “I take it this is why you did not return as planned?” Displeasure clear on his face. “We had to cancel a feast as a result.” he said annoyed.

“Yes.” Loki sighed. “Father please calm down, I did not delay our return in order to spite you.” Odin sighed. 

“I know, but this is- Loki you know what this means regarding you position as father does it not?”

“Yes, as does Steven.” Odin wished his son had not told him that. He did not quite trust the mortals as his son did. He saw enough of their wars and secret organizations to know they hardly were the noble of races. Mortals were still so young and not quite too different from their ape brethren than they desired to be. 

Some would say the same with Jotnar of course so Odin tried not to let his prejudices get the better of him. His own mother had been of Jotunheim and jotnar but he hardly would call himself, Loki, or his non-Aesir family beasts or less than men. If that were true his own grandchild would be the worst creature of them all being half-man and half-jotnar. No, he needed to make it clear to himself that Steven Rogers was not his government nor of the less noble men of Midgard. 

Both his sons had trusted a few mortals with the knowledge. He had to trusts both his sons in their decision. 

“What will you two do?” Frigga asked at his sigh. He glanced at his wife. 

“I wish to stay with Baldur on Midgard, as with Thor.” Odin frowned. He did not like that. He was hardly happy that Thor spent so much time in the realm as it were. With his other two heirs gone as well the idea pleased him even less. 

“Loki,” his wife began her previous anger gone and confusion, and a bit of hurt, in her tone. “Are you certain?” Odin heard an undertone of pleading and hurt that his son's answer would cause her more.  
Both sons and her grandchild gone? Frigga would be besides herself with worry and heavy of heart for want of them. Odin knew exactly how she felt. 

“Yes.” Loki replied. Odin heard her take take a small breath through her mouth to hide her hurt and wished that his son had said no. Then it crossed his mind that his wife would perhaps wish to stay on Midgard as well. 

It did not please him.

“Believe me, mother, this is not something that we decided upon lightly.” Rogers nodded, standing perhaps a bit too close to his son for his liking. 

“I would like to get to know my son,” Rogers added, “and Loki and I want to see what will become of us.” 

“I do not understand.” Odin said. The phrasing was odd. What was this mortal trying to hide?

“Steven has asked to court me. I have agreed.” Loki replied. 

“You did not ask for permission.” Frigga replied scandalized and voice oddly desperate. “You and Baldur cannot stay, I forbid it. Husband?” 

Odin frowned. It was true. As second son Loki's position at court held less sway and power than Thor's but it hardly could be discounted. As a result he needed permission for suitors, not bed mates, just suitors since his marriage could bring about political alliances much easier than those of Thor. Thor dallied with Jane Foster but Odin hardly counted her as a serious consideration for future queen of Asgard. Even if Thor married the mortal the fact remained that she would die very early into his reign, if even started before then. 

The familiar rush of concern and annoyance filled him at this thought. 

Both his sons had engaged in relationships with mortals and it would end with heartache for them all. It had been one of the few reasons why he had been glad that Baldur's sire had not been found. A normal mortal would have died before he reached his adolescence, even with all the might of Asgard to aid them through their sickness and age. 

Although he could sense that Steven Rogers would live a long time for a mortal, if battle did not take him into the halls of Valhalla, he would not even last a millennial. With Baldur a god the time would pass quicker than they would anticipate. Odin did not know if it was crueler that his grandchild had been born a god to a mortal sire than to have his grandchild been born a demi-god (mortal, if stronger due to their godly parentage) to a god. 

Of course there was another was another possibility. 

The apples of Idunn could grant longevity but only a select few mortals would ever taste the fruit's sweet juices and feel the very essence of Ydraggsil flow through them. Perhaps Jane Foster and Steven Rogers would be one of those few, but not even Odin's sight revealed to him that. It was for that reason that he had warned his sons that while many a mortal was worthy of friendship or even love Hela's hands would take their souls long before their own end. 

As much as he desired for his children to be happy, for his grandchild to be happy, he could not hand out the apples to any mortal. It would be unfair, unjust to the rest, perhaps even worthier mortals. This was his burden as king of the gods and at times he so hated it.

Glancing at his son and his grandchild's sire he knew he could not deny Loki a chance of happiness, no matter how short. Nor that of his grandchild who had so very much desired his other parent. 

“I will allow it.” Odin stated. “As you two have agreed upon mortal customs I will forgo any normal showmanship of worthiness or gift.” He gave them a small smile. “You would have qualified as a warrior from your battle with Chittauri alone.” He nodded. “You have my blessings, though I would like to speak about arranging Baldur's return to Asgard on occasion.”

“Of course.” Loki stated. 

“Thank you, sir.” Rogers replied. The he turned to his wife. “Are you alright with this ma'am?” His wife looked close to tears. 

“No,” She said then smiled. “I know I have acted hastily and harshly but my child and grandchild mean more to me than anything within the nine realms. I almost lost Loki once to my own blindness, I do not wish for that again.”

“You will not lose me, mother.” Loki broke in quickly. His wife gave a teary smile then blinked away her tears. “I will be here on Midgard, I will return and visit, and you may come as well.” 

“I know, I know.” She said and grasp his hand. “I merely worry. I, I give you my blessings as well.” Then she turned to Rogers. “I know that you two may not wed or even end anything more than what you are now but if you hurt either of my children or Baldur no force in the realms will save you from my wrath. Are we understood?” 

“Mother!” Loki said scandalized. 

“Yes, ma'am.” Rogers replied giving her a charming smile. “I'll do my best with them.”

“Now, take me to my Baldur, I fear he will need many reassurances tonight after this revelation.” She grasped Rogers' hand. “Welcome to our family.” She said and Odin nodded. 

They followed his son and Rogers into the building. 

000000

 

It hurt Steve to see Baldur run to his grandparents arms but flinch away from Loki. He didn't know how to really feel about this situation. All he knew was that he wanted to be there for him where his father couldn't be, to be the parent that his mother had been. He placed a hand on Loki's shoulder which the god did not shrug off for once. 

Thor gave them an inquisitive look and Loki nodded. Then Thor gave him a large smile, clasp his arm and pulled him into a quick hug. “Steven! I am gladdened to hear the good news and to see Mother and Father have not struck you down.” He replied quietly. 

“Come, we will leave Mother and Father with Baldur. Loki?” Loki shook his head and waited for his parents to finish comforting his son.

Thor took him to the elevator and the common floor where he found Natasha, Clint and Coulson watching the news (No one but Pepper called Coulson Phil- Clint had looked at him like he'd grown an extra head when he had asked about it and Natasha...was Natasha). They three always seemed to be together in some combination (if Coulson had an Avenger action figure Steve was certain it would be sold as a combo with the others). From the kitchen Pepper peaked to see had come in and gave them a smile. 

“So Capt, how are things with you and the Asgardian royal family?”

“Fine.” Steve replied suddenly feeling tired. “It's just a lot we have to work through.” Thor nodded. 

“My brother and parents are comforting Baldur in this trying time. I have taken Steven here for the time being. My nephew will need more time to adjust to his presence again.” 

“Understandable, I think I'd be on edge if I found out my old man was Fury, for example, all of a sudden.” Clint asked. “Though I have to say I'd be ecstatic if I had any other dad than my own. He was a bastard.” 

“I wouldn't know. My parents are decent people.” Coulson said. 

“Are we going for Thanksgiving?” Natasha suddenly asked. 

“If you want.” 

“Good, they still think I'm a model?” 

“Yes.”

“What was I?” Clint asked.

“Our bumbling butler.” Clint glared at Natasha. 

“A former soldier.” Coulson amended. Clint nodded. 

“Right.” They turned back their attention to Steve and Thor. 

“Want to watch Super Nanny?” Coulson asked. 

“Yeah, might as well.” Steve said and Thor led him to them giving them a grateful look to take their attention off the pressing matter at hand: Baldur. 

When Coulson sent a text in the middle of commercials no one noticed. Clint and Natasha were arguing over cleaning products, Pepper had returned to her suites with Tony, and Bruce had come up at some point and was engaged in a conversation with Thor about Frost Giants and Aesir anatomy. 

Steve was watching the commercials with an almost academic interest. Coulson smiled at it and went back to watching Super Nanny. Loki came down toward the end and called out to his brother, Thor went with him and they vanished for the night. 

Steve saw them again in the morning. Baldur was not with them. 

000000

Loki and Steve's first date happened the following Wednesday. Their second happened that Friday. The third the following Monday and fourth on Thursday. In between the dates Steve tried to speak with Baldur but the boy would ignore him and work around him. Steve still talked to him. Baldur slept with Thor during that time and not Loki, which the younger god endured with a mask of understanding. 

On the fourth date Steve took Loki to the Museum of Natural History with Baldur. His son was clutching Loki like his life depended on it and giving Steve a mixture of wounded and considering looks. During their second hour Baldur tentatively took Steve's hand along with Loki's and Steve had to keep himself from jerking back in surprise.

Baldur did not look at him when he did so and let him go not ten minutes later. Loki smiled at him and said nothing.

After their fifth date, Tony asked: “Should I order a bigger bed for your rooms Cap?” Steve blushed and was about to answer when Thor, who had been coming out of the kitchen, froze. He glared at Steve and stalked to Tony. 

“Nonsense.” He said in a tone that neither of them wanted to defy and could see the authority he would wield as king one day. “My brother and Steven will not be sharing any bed chambers until they are wed.” 

“Um, isn't a little late for that?” Tony asked. Steve felt his blush spread and he wanted to strangle Tony. 

“My brother may be following Midgardian customs for courting but he is still my younger brother and I will ensure that he not end up with child again until his wedding.” 

“Right. Um, good luck with that.” 

“Steve do I have your word of honor?” Thor asked glaring at him. 

“I won't do anything that Loki doesn't want to.” Steve answered. Thor still glared at him suspiciously but apparently thought it better than to mangle his potential brother in law. Baldur spent an unusual amount of time around him afterward and the boy seemed to finally accept him as he had before. 

On their sixth date Thor trailed after them. In Central Park he and Loki ended up destroying a small clearing in their wrestling match. Steve still wasn't sure who won that match but he woke up to Loki in his bed...and Thor breaking down his door.  
000000

“Coulson.” 

“Sir?”

“It's time.”

“It will be ready by the morning.”

“Good. I'll be in Milan. I expect a copy to be there when I drink my morning coffee.”

“Of course, sir.”

“Good.”

\---------------------

 

CAPTAIN ASGARD: The relationship between Captain America and PRINCE Loki of Asgard

Speculation abounds on the mysterious guest of Stark Tower. After careful investigation we can safely say that the dark, tall and mysterious stranger hails from Asgard. Crown Prince Thor has been heard calling the man 'brother', indicating that he is none other than the younger Prince Loki. Captain Rogers has been spotted with the young prince...

EXCLUSIVE! RED WHITE AND BABY BLUES: Captain America's secret child from WWII and his shocking relationship with a member of the Asgardian royal family!

AMERICAN FAMILY VALUES AT RISK! CAPTAIN AMERICA AND ASGARD

IN ODIN WE TRUST?

Steve threw the papers in the trash in disgust. He didn't know who had leaked the story or why it had taken so long for it to come out but now that it had he wanted to crawl under a rock and hide. Loki and Thor appeared unimpressed with the tabloids and acted as if it were nothing. 

Steve knew it had to do with their upbringing at court but he had grown up a scrawny barely looked at kid. In the War he was a cheesy figure in red, white in blue then a soldier parading in a costume that he used as part of his armor that he eventually had planned to take off and leave it behind. 

Then Bucky had died and the plane gone down. Captain America was still a costume though and not who he was, his private life should have nothing to do with his job or place as a public figure if it wasn't hurting anyone. Heck he wasn't even a politician!

Baldur appeared more curious than alarmed and Steve had forbidden him from reading them. Baldur had been quick to violate that prohibition, earning him his first punishment from Steve: time out. Loki had glared at him for half an hour afterward and refused to speak with him until dinner. Thor had shrugged and stayed out of it. 

Now the papers were quickly filling with the news, not to mention the Internet, and television news programs. He was entertainement! His son, his life, his potential love life was their entertainment. It was only Tony's quick PR experience that had kept him from ranting at the first reporter that had ambushed him on his morning run. 

“Calm down, Steven.” Loki said from his living room. He was reading a novel in French. Baldur sat on the ground drawing on a sketchpad, using his coffee table as a drawing surface. “You've been in a mood for the last day. It is starting to annoy me.”

“I can't help it. They're treating this like-like...I'm not even going to utter those words in front of our son.” Baldur offered him a shy smile at his words. Their relationship had been shaky since the initial revelation and after another visit from Odin and Frigga the boy had slowly opened up to him. 

That had been a month ago.

“I must admit I had underestimated the extent that mortals would interest themselves in our affairs.” Loki stated as he turned the page. “There is something positively savage it.” He finished smiling. Baldur looked up at him curiously. 

“It's not funny.” He said unhappily. 

“It is.” Loki put the book down and walked to him. Baldur made a face, knowing his fathers were about to show some affection and went back to drawing. “I like savage.” he whispered into his ears. “Or do you forget.”

“Loki!” he hissed. Baldur was right there. He felt a blush rise on his cheeks. Loki smirked.

“The point that I am trying to say is the more you react the more they will continue to hound us. We face a flock of vultures, heading in for the kill. They are not crows who will stalk and hunt us like prey.”

“Yes, well. I'm a soldier. I don't like taking this lying down.”

“Ignore them.” Loki repeated. “I will make it so none of those creatures may have another image of us in the future. I may hide from the All Seeing Heimdall if I so wish, a skill few may boast about. I can hide us from a few mortal toys with ease.”

“Thor has never tried that.”

“My brother likes the attention he usually generates. The golden prince of Asgards draws followers like moths to a flame.” 

“Lady Sif keeps a great deal of them at bay with her swords.” Baldur added. “When diplomacy fails.” He brightened. “Father, can we take care of them in the same manner? I greatly enjoyed that.”

“What do you mean?” Loki looked alarmed. “That's what you did with her?” Suddenly he seemed to realize something. “Is that what you two meant by 'hunting the bligsnipe'?” 

Baldur nodded shyly. Steve laughed at the look on his face. 

“You are my son.” Loki said sighing then smiled softly going to Baldur and picking him up. “I would not have it any other way.” Baldur squirmed to be placed down. 

Steve grabbed his phone and took a picture. The first cut off a quarter of Loki's head, the second was Loki's legs, then the final one was Loki and Baldur looking amused. He put down his phone and looked at them. 

“I'm hungry.” Baldur looked at him with large eyes. 

“Pizza?”

“No.” Loki answered immediately. “Something less full of grease and carbohydrates.” 

“Loki, you need to stop reading those health magazines.” Steve chastised. 

“Our son is half-mortal it is important that I learn all I can about that portion of his heritage, including what is considered proper nutrition.”

“I'm perfectly fine.” He said. “Even when I was scrawny I ate like a horse. I never got sick because of food.”

“I have read on the progress you mortals have made in the past century in the realm of nutrition knowledge. I will believe these scholars first above all.” Baldur pouted. 

“Greek?” Steve suggested. 

“No.” Loki said wrinkling his nose. “It did not agree with me or Thor.”

“At least you did not declare Greece your enemy like Thor at the taste of tzatziki sauce. In public, in a restaurant. We received a diplomatic missive the very next day!” Steve muttered. Loki shrugged. 

“I liked it.” Baldur complained. “May I visit Uncle Thor? He has food always about.”

“No, he and the Lady Jane are on a date.”

“I just want his food.” Baldur rebutted. 

“I will tell your uncle that next time.”

“No!” Baldur protested and Loki proceeded to tickle him. Steve took the opportunity to order vegetarian food from an upscale restaurant that Tony liked and Chinese. Very healthy and...well Chinese had been Chinese even in his day.

He would ignore the paparazzi and concentrate on his family and friends like he always had. 

When he was asked for interviews and received supporting fanmail he was touched but tried to treat it like any other letters he received from fans. He saved a letter or two though. 

00000

“Coulson?” 

“Sir?”

“What can you tell me about the situation concerning the Captain?

“It's going according to plan, sir. Approval for his relationship with Loki is at an all time high. His only opposition is from the normal conservative and religious demographics.”

“Good.” Fury said and looked at the reports in front of him. “Now about the mission in Romania...”

 

00000 

Loki and Baldur stayed on Earth for two years before they returned to Asgard on a formal mission along with Thor. They were gone three months. Steve missed them like a missing limb. His apartment felt empty and he kept expecting to find Baldur behind him at unexpected times. He had made too much food a meal more than once. 

At the end of the first month he took a visit to Arlington and visited Bucky's empty grave. He never said anything aloud but sat there thinking about his old friend and their plans for the future. He visited Peggy's grave next with flowers. He whispered something that not even the All Seeing Heimdall could have made out and left with tears on his face. He proceeded to do the same for each commando. 

During the second month of their departure the returned to New York careful to arrange his belongings.

When they finally came back he kissed Loki and carried Baldur until the boy complained. 

“Dad, put me down!” He protested. Steve froze and smiled, but refused to put him down much to Loki's amusement and pride. “Father!” Baldur complained. Loki laughed. 

“Loki,” Steve called to him after they had put Baldur to bed. “How was trip?”

“Boring. If I see another dwarf in the next century it will have been far too soon. What is the matter, Steven? You have been acting rather odd since we arrived. A woman has not come by and stolen you away has she?” 

“No, nothing like that.” Steve said seriously. “Just thinking.” Steve continued. “I missed you, both of you.” He paused. “I even missed Thor.” Loki laughed. 

“That is good to hear.” Loki stated. “I have felt a bit bereft without your presence as well.” He admitted. “Come tell me what you did during our journey.” Loki demanded. 

Steve nodded and told him about his visit. Loki listened patiently and took him to bed, feeling more morose than before and wondering how he would deal without this mortal in his life. 

It came as a pleasant surprise then when Steven asked for his hand in marriage the next morning before Baldur had awoken. 

He, naturally, accepted. 

Baldur's happiness at the news caused him to shine with such brightness that it was said Heimdall even went blind for a moment. Loki wished he had been there.

\------------------------------------

“Hela!” Baldur yelled in Idunn's orchard. “Hela come back here! Father will not be pleased if we are late!” 

“NO!” The small voice cried somewhere from the branches up above. 

“Hela, we do not have time for this. You are to be presented at court today. We cannot be late. All Father will have our hides if we are even one moment late.”

“NO!” Came the yelled reply again. Followed by the snapping of a branch and then piercing cry. Baldur hurridly ran to the source of the commotion. He found her at the bottom of a young tree, her bawling her little eyes out. Her black hair covered in twigs and leaves. Baldur sighed. 

“Helena Margaret Stevensdottir, father and dad will not be pleased.” The child looked at him with large wet eyes and began to cry harder. He should not have stated that. He lifted his younger sister up and balanced her on his hip. For a moment he stood in the Orchard and felt tears prickle at the back of eyes.  
It had been many years since he had first ventured to Midgard, Earth and he had met his sire. Since then his fathers had married, his sister had been born and nearly every mortal he had met since had passed. 

Anthony and Pepper had passed in old age, having raised two children who continued their empire but who lacked something that had been inherently their parents. Coulson and Hawkeye had fallen in battle when he had been barely in his seventies during an attack on SHIELD headquarters and were resting in the halls of Valhalla. 

He visited them on occasion with All Father.

The Lady Widow and Director Fury were still alive like his sire but their hair was whiter and the Lady Widow had lost some of her grace. When he gazed upon them he could see the shadow of death not far behind them. 

Then his sire...his mortal father was still alive but so much older now. His blond hair was starting to streak with white and he tired easier. He could no longer fight from an injury he had obtained shortly after Hela's birth. He feared that soon he would forget what his much desired sire looked like as time passed by them so much faster than mortals perceived it. 

He wondered if this is why Hela had returned, to have the chance of having a family member with her in her kingdom once father passed or if she just missed Father so much that she could not bear to be separated from him for another cycle. 

It mattered not. It had come to pass and now she was his sister and he would protect her even as a shadow of her former self ruled her kingdom. 

He started heading out of the orchard when something fell to his left. He turned and saw a glimpse of golden-red. 

“Baldur! Hela!” Steven called in the distance. Baldur stopped. Hela squirmed in his arms, trying to reach for the apple. One of Indunn's apples. 

Idunn's apples did not merely fall. They fell only for those for whom they were intended if not taken by an immortal hand. His father must have just stepped into the Orchard. “Baldur! Hela!” Father sounded so tired...

“Over here! Hela brought you a gift, dad!” He said laughing merrily and ran to his sire.


End file.
